Gravity: A Reason To Fight
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: Tommy’s marriage to Kat is called into question when Kim re-enters his life with information that could break the fearless leader forever. Please R & R! Finished!
1. Chapter One

"You know what your problem is," she yelled, "For someone that fights evil repeatedly for decades, you never could fight for what you wanted. You accept it and you settled for what was convenient because deep down, you know that you could have but letting go was a whole lot easier. And you settled for the first thing that happened to show interest. You fight but you fight for all the wrong reasons."

"You walked away from me, Kim,"'he yelled, "you walked away. Not me. You found somebody else and you walked away."

"Do you really think that is what actually happened? Or was it just easier to accept? To not question why on God's green Earth I sent a Dear John letter to the fucking Youth Center and not your house! Give me a break," she spat, turning away from him and leaning on her palms on the edge of the piano on the stage in the small, empty club.

"Why did you send it there," he asked, really considering her words. She looked up at the ceiling and fighting the tears threatening her eyes.

"Go home to your wife, Tommy," she said without looking at him, "There's nothing here for you."

"Answer the question, Kim," he growled, the dominant leader in him showing his side and she whipped around and glared at him. She really was beautiful, even when she was angry. She stood there in her dark jeans and knee high black boots and her oversized, off the shoulder black sweater, dark brown hair falling side swept over her shoulders.

"Because I didn't send that letter, Tommy," she responded, "I didn't write it. But you didn't even question it and when I came home with Jason after a year, you made your assumptions and went on with life. I thought, well I must not have meant that much to you then anyway and that was it." He stood there, stunned and hurt. Here they were, arguing about a twenty year old letter but the wound felt fresh having learned that she didn't even write it. He was angry.

"Why didn't you say anything," he asked.

"Because Aisha told me how cold I was for breaking up with you in a letter. Then she told me how happy you and Katherine seemed to be. So I just let you go," she said, "I wasn't going to ruin your happy little life." He shook his head with an irritated smirk and put his hands on his hips, pushing the black leather jacket he wore out of the way to reveal a well toned body underneath a black T-shirt and dark jeans.

"You know what," he said, licking his bottom lip," you're just as much a coward as I am if you couldn't open your mouth and say something."

"Did you even want to be in a long distance relationship like that? Be honest, Tommy, we were doomed from the moment I took the offer to go to Florida," she said, sitting on the edge of the stage, the metal edging cutting into her palms as she looked down at her feet. He came over and lifted her chin to look at him, knowing full well that she was blaming herself for following her dreams instead of choosing them. His eyes looked at her full of love and longing, for her and she knew it.

"Don't," she said, pulling her face from his fingertips, "you're married. You don't get to look at me like that anymore." His eyes fell and he turned and leaned against the stage next to her.

"How did we get here," he wondered out loud. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know how we got here," she said, "And if you're honest with yourself, Tommy, you know you won't do anything about it. And neither will I. We've led very different lives and it just wasn't meant to be."

"I've always loved you," he admitted, tears coming to his eyes.

"I've always loved you too," she said, looking straight ahead over the empty club room, "but it doesn't matter anymore. Love wasn't enough. Go home." She hopped off the stage and walked through the empty tables toward the back of the club. She got halfway across the room before he raced after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her into him and kissed her with passionate fire. She was stunned by him. His hands in her hair, his lips on hers, his immediate touch giving her a hurricane of butterflies in her stomach. She felt herself press her palms flat against his chest and let him explore her mouth in a way that he had never done in high school. She ran her hands up his chest and along his jawline until they stopped just behind his ears, wrapping around the back his head. Tears fell down her cheeks as she kissed him back, missing his nearness and missing his tender love. She was the one to pull away.

"We can't do this," she whispered against his lips. Her fingertips swept down his jaw and she tapped his chin once with her finger and looked up at him.

"I love you, Tommy," she said, enjoying the way he was holding her but knowing that it had to end here, "but she does too. I'm not going to be the other woman. Don't throw away twenty years just because she made one mistake. She took what she wanted and it was bold. I'll never be over you but I'm over that. Go home. Be with your wife. Let me go." She didn't wait for an answer, she just walked away. The fleeting feeling of his fingertips in her hand gone far too quickly. She left him standing there, hurt and a little broken, torn between two choices. He admired her for her strength to walk away from them. He admired the way she had respect for his marriage. He admired her for far more than just that though. He sensed that her heart ached just as much as his did but he knew she was right. He ran a hand threw his hair and turned toward the exit next to the stage and he walked out.

Tommy walked to his jeep and sat inside it for a while, tears falling down his face. It broke him to know that she'd loved him all this time and stayed silent to preserve his happiness with someone else. What broke him even more was knowing that the woman he'd married and had started a family with might be the very reason why his relationship with Kim had ended.

"Oh God," he said to himself, wiping the tears from his face as he thought about what he would do.

Four hours ago, he'd come to this club for a show with his best friend, Jason Scott. He didn't expect the performer to be the former love of his life and he certainly didn't expect things to take the angry turn after the fact. Or the passionate one after that. She sang beautifully. He wondered now, knowing the truth of that letter, how many of her songs were about him. One thing was for sure, he had to go home and talk to Katherine about what really happened here.

"Hey honey," Katherine said when Tommy came in, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," he said and came in and sat next to her, "but I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up," she said, closing her book and turning to face him.

"Did you write that letter that supposedly came from Kimberly to break up with me," he asked her point blank.

"Excuse me," Katherine blurted, blinking at him with an expression that Tommy couldn't quite read.

"I have to know Kat," he said, "I deserve to know. Please, just tell me the truth." Tears brimmed in his eyes and she set her book on the coffee table and sighed. She looked down at her hands for a moment and then looked at him, her own tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I was jealous," she said, fighting back the tears but failing, "I wanted so much what the two of you had. I wanted you all to myself. I was angry that she walked away from someone like you so easily and I hated that you let her go like you didn't matter."

"You had no right," he said, the hurt and anger apparent on his face.

"I know that," Katherine cried reaching for him, "I know that. I was a stupid, jealous teenager and I am so so very sorry. But please, Tommy, please you have to know that my love for you has always been real. I love you so much. Please, can you forgive me?" Tommy sat there, staring at his beautiful wife with blue eyes that were usually crystal clear like the ocean but we're now puffy and red from her tears. He loved her. She had been his rock after that letter and now it made him sick knowing that she had planned it all along.

"I need some time," he said, standing up, "but you should know, I saw her tonight. She was the performance Jason and I went too. I didn't know that until we got there. I saw her afterwards and we kind of got into an argument about it. She told me she knew. She knew it was you that wrote it and she never said anything. She just wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. I kissed her. She told me that she loved me but then she said that she knew you did too and she told me to go home to you. Be with you and let her go." Katherine sat on the couch and cried, despite her shock. Her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she cried into her hands.

"Kat," he said, and she looked up at him, "I do love you. I've always loved you but now, I feel like you took that choice from me. If it had been meant to be, we would have found each other anyway but I feel like you just took it into your own hands instead of letting it happen on its own. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. I don't know if I can forgive that." With that he turned from her and walked through the house to the back door and stepped out on to the porch.

Katherine sat for a long time by herself on the couch. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," came the answer.

"Can I see you? Tonight? Please," she asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes," came the reply and then the line was dead.

Kimberly sat at the bar and the bar tender set a shot of Jack Daniels down in front of her. She threw it back and set the shot glass down upside down. The door to the bar opened and the tall blonde with puffy eyes walked in and toward Kimberly who sat at the bar. Kimberly turned I her seat as she picked up her purse and as she looked up, a fist connected with her face knocking her off her chair and making almost everyone in the bar stare and make ridiculous noises.

"Hello Kat," Kimberly grumbled in her heap on the floor.

"How dare you," Katherine growled, "How dare you open your filthy mouth to MY husband about things you really know nothing about?" Kimberly stood up, brushed off her jeans as everyone stared at the two women. Kimberly whipped around just as Katherine threw another punch in her direction but Kimberly caught Katherine's fist, swung backwards and pinned Katherine's arm behind her back and pinned her to the bar top.

"You have two choices; we can discuss this outside like civilized human beings or I can kick your ass all over this bar," Kimberly said quietly in her ear.

"You can try," Katherine spat.

"Oh there will be no trying about it," Kimberly whispered, "You might have married the best but you aren't as badass as you think you are. Believe me when I say, I will kick your ass."

"Outside," Katherine whispered back.

"Good choice," Kimberly said and patted her shoulder and let her up. Kimberly picked up her purse and started for the door and then turned to the crowd.

"Nothing left to see here," she said, "Please carry on about your business." She continued out the door and felt Katherine's presence close behind her.

Kimberly continued around the corner into the ally where she whipped around and faced her predecessor.

"Explain yourself," Katherine spat.

"There's nothing to explain," Kimberly said, crossing her arms.

"You has no right to say anything to him," Katherine said, her voice shaking as she turned to walk away.

"And you had no right to kill my friend and end my relationship, Rita," Kimberly said. Katherine stopped in her tracks and slowly turned toward Kimberly.

"Excuse me," she said, her brows furrowing.

"You heard me," Kimberly said, dropping her arms and walking closer to the blonde.

"How could you possibly know," Katherine growled. Kimberly smiled and walked toward her and as she reached Katherine's shoulder, she whispered, "The same way I know that you killed my brother and replaced his soul with Zedd's. I promise you this, for what you did to the people I love the most, I will end you." With that Kimberly continued to walk away but stopped just before she turned the corner and said, "Oh and tell my dear brother I said hello when you see him tonight."


	2. Chapter Two

Katherine or Rita in Katherine's body slammed the door to Jason Scott's apartment, fuming.

"Something troubles you my Queen," Jason or Lord Zedd in Jason's body asked.

"The little pink bitch is on too us," Kat grumbled, "We need to move fast if we want this to work."

"Patience," Jason said calmly, "She's a minimal threat."

"I don't think so," Kat said, "Something didn't feel right."

"You're paranoid," he replied, "Once we have the legendary Tommy Oliver on our side, we will be unstoppable."

"We might have to take her out first," Katherine said, sitting on the couch and crossing her arms, "Their connection to each other is strong. She could ruin us if she gets to him first. We need to move fast."

"We will. We will take her out," Jason said, "And we will have him soon enough and his son too."

Kimberly stepped away from the crystal globe in front of her and turned to Billy with a frown.

"Get him here,"'Kimberly said, "Now." Billy just nodded and went to the phone and called his former leader.

"Hello," Tommy grumbled as his phone rang. He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and he was alone in his bed.

"Tommy," came Billy Cranston's voice.

"Billy," Tommy said, sitting up.

"Pack whatever you need for you and your son and get to the old power chamber," Billy said.

"What? Why," Tommy said.

"Just do it Tommy," Billy all but yelled, "Ill explain everything when you get here and whatever you do, don't bring Kat. Don't even tell her. Just get here. Now. It's imperative that you follow my instructions to the letter."

"What the hell is going on, Billy," Tommy said.

"I said I'll explain when you get here," Billy said and the line went dead. Tommy just looked at his phone with a screwed up expression and put it back on the cradle. He laid back down and got comfortable and then he heard a voice inside his head. Her voice.

"Get up Tommy," Kim's echoing voice told him, "Get to the Command Center. Do it now. Before it's too late." He shot out of bed and quickly through his things together and his sons things and carried J.J. out to his Jeep and headed to the Command Center.

Kimberly opened her eyes and looked at their group, short Jason and Katherine and Trini but Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Justin, Billy, Tanya, and Zack were present and looking to Kimberly for guidance.

"He's coming," she said, "Now we have to make sure nothing gets in their way."

"What do you mean," Tanya asked, "And why would you tell him not to bring Kat, much less tell her?"

"Because Kat is dead," Kimberly said, then shrugged a little bit, "kind of. So is Jason. Years ago, when Rita and Zedd were purified, it only changed their outer appearance. They had a back up plan incase we ever defeated them. They retained their power and then waited for the right time to act. Six months ago, they took Katherine and Jason and they performed a ritual that switched their bodies. When they did that and were sure that they would be able to contain their essence inside the bodies of our friends and Kat and Jason's souls remained in the human bodies of themselves, Rita and Zedd murdered their former human vessels. Effectively ending the lives of our friends and they assumed their identities. They had been watching them. Learning their lives inside and out. Learning to behave like them. They had chosen Kat and Jason a long time ago."

"But why them," Rocky asked, "they could have done that to any one of us."

"They want Tommy," Billy said, "if they get him to turn on us all, they will be unstoppable. What better way to do that than to assume the identity of his wife and best friend."

"Hang on," Adam said, "You said kind of. What does kind of killed them mean?"

"Well," Kimberly said, trying to find the words to explain this.

"There's an anomaly within the morphing grid that we can't explain," Billy said, facing the rest of the group.

"We think that maybe," Kimberly said, "hopefully, Katherine and Jason are trapped there. We don't know for sure yet."

"How do you know all of this, Kim," Aisha spoke up.

"I've spent the last two years on Phados with Dulcea," Kimberly said, "Time passes by much slower there than it does here."

"Kimberly is the true crane but her lineage also stems from a long line of powerful witches," Billy explained, "Dulcea has trained her to harness her magic and the Ninjetti power together. Kimberly is more powerful than even Dulcea realized. If we can confirm that the anomaly in the Morphing Grid is the essence of our friends; Kimberly might be able to reverse what Zedd and Rita did. But..."

"But what," Tanya asked.

"But there is a price that comes with it," Kimberly said, "a pretty big price."

"What is it," Rocky asked, stepping closer.

"If I can do this," Kimberly said, "I would have to absorb Zedd and Rita and the only way I could destroy them...at least guarantee that they couldn't come back..."

"No," Aisha snapped, "No Kim. You can't sacrifice yourself. There has to be another way."

"There isn't," she snapped back, "I wish there were but there isn't. If getting Kat and Jason back means that I have to die, I will gladly bear that cross."

"We won't let you," Adam said, "We will find another way."

"There is no other way God dammit! If there were, I would have found it," Kim yelled, "You guys, I don't want this to be the end for me but I won't let them die either. I'm not going to let J.J. lose his mother or Tommy his wife. Jason's kids need their father too."

"Why do you have to absorb Rita and Zedd? Can't you just expel them from Katherine and Jason's bodies and put Kat and Jason back," Rocky asked.

"Because there is no guarantee that they won't find their way into another living vessel. If they are in my body and I die, their souls will be sent to purgatory and they can't escape that."

"What about you? Does that mean you'll end up in purgatory too," Adam asked.

"It's possible," she replied.

"No, Kim. We can't let you sacrifice yourself and risk that you might spend eternity in torment," Tanya said, "Neither Kat nor Jason would want that."

"It's my cross to bear," Kimberly said, "I'm not going to leave Jason's girls fatherless and I'm not leaving J.J. without his mother. It's the only way."

"Kim, we have to find another way," Aisha said, "you know, Je..."

"Enough," Kim stopped her, "I know. Okay. I know. Like I said, if there were any other way, I would have found it by now. All I need from you guys is your help and you have to to keep this from Tommy. He doesn't need to know that this is the only way to save them."

"If it's even them in the morphing grid," Rocky said.

"Right," Kim said, "Just promise me."

"You have our word," Tanya said and each of the veteran Rangers nodded their promise.

"So what do we do now," Justin finally spoke up.

"Now, we wait for Tommy to get here with J.J. We can keep them safe. I've been keeping my eye on things with the witches glass. Rita and Zedd can't sense me watching them but I can see every move they make," Kimberly said, "But if they find out about me, about my powers; then we might be screwed. They already know that I know who they are and I wanted it that way. I'll be their target now. They will want to take me out before they try to get Tommy. They know I will tell him."

"Tell me what," Tommy said, walking in with his son in tow. Everyone faced him as he entered from the dark corridor. Everyone except for Kimberly. She turned away, whispering to herself before she lit a bundle of herbs aflame and threw it skyward. The bundle burst upward and the exploded like a firework above their heads sending a protective barrier down around the Command Center ruins. They were safely shielded from prying eyes for certain now.

Kimberly stepped forward and looked at him. She gave him her best comforting smile.

"Can you all give us a minute," she asked the group. They nodded and Tanya offered J.J. her hand and led him out of the room and down another corridor, leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone in the Command Center's central control room in the still standing lower levels far below ground.

"What is going on Kim," Tommy asked, walking closer to her.

"Let me show you," she said reaching for his hands and pulling him closer to her, "Close your eyes." He did as she asked and she reached up and placed her finger tips on his temples and her thumbs over his eyelids and whispered words he didn't understand. He saw a flash of light and saw Katherine, furiously writing a letter to him and signing it with Kimberly's name. Then she handed it to Rita and then she passed out. Next he saw the day he received the letter months later. Then he saw Rita and Zedd purified. Each scene changed with a brilliant flash of light in his head. He saw himself and his family being watched from hidden places over the course of time. He saw Jason and his family being watched the same way. Then he saw his beautiful wife and his best friend kneeling and two people he recognized as the purified human forms of Rita and Zedd. They were performing some kind of ritual. There was a brilliant fire that rose angrily between the four bodies and then Katherine and Jason collapsed followed by Rita and Zedd. Shortly after Katherine and Jason rose again, but they were no longer themselves. The human forms of Rita and Zedd began to stir and they were quickly bound and gagged by Kat and Jason. Then Katherine took a sharp knife from the alter near them and slit the other woman's throat, her blood pooling on the floor. Jason did the same to the other man and then the two looked at each other, smiled sickly and Jason pulled Katherine into his arms and kissed her passionately. Then next thing Tommy saw was the altercation between Katherine and Kimberly and then he felt Kimberly's fingers release him. He staggered backwards, sucking in air like he'd just swam up from the bottom of the ocean.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy," Kimberly said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"She's dead," he gasped, "My wife is dead!" He fell to his knees and let tears fall freely. Kimberly knelt in front of him.

"I will get her back, Tommy," she promised, "I swear to you, I will get her back."

"How," he cried, "How? They killed her! They killed Jason!"

"Billy found an anomaly within the morphing grid," Kimberly started to explain softly, touching his shoulder as she knelt beside him, "We think that somehow, Kat and Jason's souls might have been trapped there, essentially preserving them for now but we don't know for sure if what Billy found is them."

"How can we get sure," Tommy asked, trying to collect himself.

"I'm working on that," she answered.

"They want me," Tommy said, looking to her for confirmation. Kimberly nodded.

"That's why we had to get you here as fast as we could," she said, "That argument tonight wasn't just because I was angry. I needed you to go home and question her, to make her come to me. She knows that I know now. For now, I'm their target." Tommy's eyes shot up to hers, the shock written all over his face.

"Why would you..."he started to ask.

"Because you and J.J. needed to get to safety first and the only way to get you away from her without her noticing was to distract her," Kimberly answered, "I'm not going to let your son lose both of his parents if I can help it."

"How were you able to show me all of that? How did you get in my head? I heard your voice after Billy called me. How did you do it," he begged her for answers. She smiled and held up her hand where a white flame floated above her palm. It took the shape of his falcon and was soon joined by a pink flaming crane. She threw them upwards where they danced around them and then slowly fizzled out.

"Magic," she said with a gently smile, "I come from a long line of powerful witches, Tommy. I've been honing my powers with Dulcea for the last two years on Phados. I saw this coming, but I didn't see exactly how which is why I was too late to save them. My visions were spotty at best and I couldn't see exactly what they were planning. Kat wrote that letter but she doesn't remember doing it, Tommy. She gave it to Rita to use against us all at the right time. Her plan would never have worked if she didn't force the two of you together."

"So my marriage has been a lie," he questioned. Kimberly moved in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"Katherine loves you, Tommy," she said, looking him in the eye, "It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the way the way things were supposed to go. But you have to know that she loved you. She always loved you. She always will."

"If Rita hadn't done what she did, would we have..."he started to ask. Kimberly took his hand and kissed the back of it and she nuzzled his cheek with her palm.

"It doesn't matter now," she said softly, "what matters now is that you and your son are safe and I am going to do everything I can to get her back for the both of you." Kimberly leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I promise."


	3. Chapter Three

Kimberly walked briskly down a long corridor to the kitchen after leaving Tommy to go put his son back to bed. She needed to gather some supplies for her plan to work. At least she hoped it would work. She was shuffling through the shelves setting jar after jar of different things on the counter. After gathering everything she would need, she looked around for a large bowl and then she took what she needed from each jar and put it in the bowl. She turned around to leave but she set the bowl back down when she saw Tommy across the room.

"Tommy," she said, "you should be sleeping."

"I don't think I can," he said, taking a seat at the table in the center of the room. She came over and sat down next to him.

"What can I do," she asked, covering his folded hands with hers. He looked at her, tears in his eyes, falling down his face as he looked down at her hands over his.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," he said, "Wake me up from this nightmare."

"I promise, Tommy," she said, "it'll be over soon. I can't even imagine what you must be feeling but I will do everything I possibly can to get Katherine and Jason back." He looked up at her through his tears and gave her a small smile.

"It's not just them, Kim," he said, taking his hand out from under hers and placing it over top of hers, "It's us." She looked at him, her jaw dropping just slightly but she quickly closed her mouth.

"What about us," she asked, holding his gaze.

"I feel robbed," he said, "I feel like we wouldn't have ended if Rita and Zedd hadn't of intervened. I want that time back. I wish..."

"Tommy," she said, gently, "if things had gone differently. If we had...you wouldn't have J.J. and you don't know what else would be different. You have a beautiful life and a beautiful family and I know how much you love them."

"But I still love you, too," he admitted watching her lips curl into a brief smile, "and I just wish we had had a real chance to see if it could have worked. I wish that our destiny's hadn't been forced. I still..." She stood and walked to the end of the table, as if she were going to walk away but she stopped and she reached over and ran her hand from the top of his head down the roughness of his cheek and held him there for a moment. She sighed and looked at him. He looked at her, the guilt over still loving her and the anguish of the murders of his wife and best friend fighting a war for dominance in his eyes.

"I love you too," she said, her thumb rubbing a circle on his cheek, "I will love you forever, Handsome." Her hand swept the rest of the way down his cheek and she walked past him to the counter where her bowl sat. He watched her work for a moment, crushing the many herbs in her bowl with a stone pestle and then he got up and moved to stand behind her. He pushed her bowl away and ran his hands down her arms to her hands and held them in his. She leaned into him, wishing that he had been her future for who knew, maybe the billionth time in her life, and she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Thank you," he said and she turned her head just slightly to see his face.

"For what," she asked.

"You don't have to help me," he said, "you don't have to try and get her back. You could have done a million other things. Tried to win me back, even. But here you are, protecting me. My son. Attempting to bring back the person that took your place. You have no idea what it means to me, Kim."

"You would do the same for me," she said. He sighed and his eyes fell.

"I don't know that I could be that selfless," he said, "Not when it comes to you." His words stunned her. In that moment she lost herself and reached her hand up around the back of his neck and turned her head just a little bit more and pulled him down. She stood up on her tip toes to meet him halfway and she felt his hand sweep down the side of her head and stop at her jawline as their lips met. His other arm slid around the front of her waist, holding the back of her body to the front of his and her other hand covered his there. The heat between them in that moment was electric and had they had their eyes open, they might have seen the white and pink sparks that began to swirl around them. When she couldn't hold her neck in that position anymore, she turned her body to face his and the swirling lights around them grew as their connection lasted longer. He pulled her into him, her taste, her smell, her physical presence in his arms intoxicating his senses. She melted into him as his arms wrapped around her body so that her back nearly disappeared in them. Her arms tucked under his, her hands spread over his shoulder blades. They lost themselves in each other.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Kimberly whispered against his lips, her intent to stop what they had started but she couldn't finish the sentence. Her time with him was limited now and she wanted to leave this world with no regrets, especially him. She knew she could be selfish. She knew that she could deny what she already knew but it wasn't just Katherine that was depending on her and deep down, even if it were only Kat, she'd still fight like Hell to save her.

"Kim," he whispered back, as his hands drifted lower down her back. Hers were moving up his arms and then down to rest against his chest. He found the hem of her shirt and his hands slipped beneath it and moved up.

"Tommy, we shouldn't..."she started to come to her senses as his lips moved to her neck. He looked at her and put a finger to her lips.

"Sssshhhh," he said and kissed her again. She pushed him away gently and the light around them died away.

"We can't," she whispered as tears came to her eyes, "I'm sorry." The disappointment he felt flashed across his face and she wasn't sure if it was because she stopped him or if it was more of a disappointment in himself. It was very possible that it was both.

"I'm sorry too," he said after a beat and leaned against the counter next to her, "I'm struggling with so much, Kim."

"I know," she said as her tears fell silently.

"I'm still in love with you. After all these years. I'm still in love with Katherine. She's been by my side for twenty years. I'm torn. And knowing now that she was used as a pawn in this game to ultimately turn me against the Rangers infuriates me. I want her back but I want this too."

"It's not her fault that she was used," Kimberly said, hoping he understood that.

"I know that," he replied, his own tears falling silently, "but I also know that it was always you and I that was meant to be. If we weren't meant for forever, if the power of the Crane and the Falcon didn't terrify Rita and Zedd - we'd be married with probably five kids by now." Kimberly let out a laugh through her silent tears.

"None of it matters now," she said, getting serious again, "It's you and Kat and that's the way it has to stay." She moved around him and gently caressed his cheek and then stood on her tip toes and kissed his other cheek.

"I don't want to lose you, Kim," he said as a tear fell down his face. She wiped it away and gave him a sad smile as she memorized how his stubbled cheek felt in her hand.

"You'll never lose me, Handsome," she said, and he felt her hand slip from his cheek as she walked away, picking up her bowl as she left the room.

Tommy stood alone in the kitchen and let tears fall, crying outwardly after Kimberly left. The guilt he felt was almost consuming him. He had never cheated on his wife but he had also never been in such emotional turmoil before. He felt like he didn't know which way was up. His love for Kimberly felt as alive and as strong as it did when they were teenagers. He'd have gladly given his life for her, he still would. He knew he had never loved Katherine as much as he had always loved Kim and he was also fairly certain that Katherine knew that and had accepted it but he did love her. He wanted her back, for J.J. and for him. There was a part of him that was beyond angry that it was her that had written that damn letter, despite knowing that she wouldn't remember doing it or that she was under a spell when she did. It was irrational anger but he still felt it. Now, here was his beautiful ex girlfriend, someone that didn't owe his wife a damn thing, but trying to save her. He loved her even more for it. He turned from the counter and made his way out of the kitchen and back to the bed chambers to try and sleep.

Kimberly began her ritual in the power chamber. She began with casting her circle with her consecrated water and calling on the four watchtowers. She called on the god and goddess to help her in her Wiccan way and then she took her bowl of crushed herbs and five white candles. She set the candles around the empty chamber that once held their old mentor and she poured her herbs in a circle around the chamber on the floor. She dipped her fingers in her consecrated water and drew a pentagram on the glass of the chamber with her wet fingers. She walked clockwise around the chamber, lighting the candles starting at the north. She stood at the front of the chamber where she had drawn the pentagram and chanted out loud.

"Crane to crane, heart to heart, bring down the barrier that keeps us apart,

Cross the planes that now divide, So I may see on the other side," she said and knelt down and lit her circle of herbs a flame. The circle quickly ignited and a beam of bright pink light flew upward and then the chamber began to glow. Kimberly stepped back, hoping to see her.

"Where am I," came the beautiful Austrailian voice that Kimberly knew all too well.

"In the power Chamber, Kat," Kimberly said as she watched Katherine's face come into view.

"Kim," Katherine asked and pressed her hand against the glass, "How did...the last thing I remember was...me...I killed myself...I think... what the hell is happening?"

"Don't panic," Kimberly explained, "I think you're trapped in the morphing grid. You and Jason both. Rita and Zedd performed a ritual to switch bodies with you and once they did that, they killed the physical bodies you ended up in. When they did that, I'm positive the morphing grid caught you to keep you from moving on, kind of."

"I'm so scared," Katherine said, her face contorting as if she were going to cry.

"I'm working on a way to get you back," Kimberly explained, "but it's going to take a lot of power and we don't have a lot of time. Rita and Zedd are looking to make their way to Phados and harness the power there. If they can rebuild their armies and use the magic on Phados to turn Tommy against us, we are all screwed."

"So what do we do," Kat asked.

"Find Jason," Kimberly said, "He has to be there with you. Search the grid and stay with each other. When I get us all to Phados, I will bring you back." Katherine nodded and studied her for a moment.

"What aren't you telling me," Katherine asked, knowing her friend was hiding information.

"Katherine," Kimberly said, looking up at her, "I need to tell you something and I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything," Kat said, concern filling her eyes.

"Tommy and I have a daughter," she said and watched the shock that crossed Katherine's face, "it was the last Christmas we were together. Zordon swore me to secrecy after she was born because she is very powerful. I never wrote that letter either. Rita made you do it when she had you under her spell and then she erased it from your memory to use that letter at the right moment. I was still pregnant. When Aisha told me how cruel I was for it but that you and Tommy were happy together, I didn't bother saying anything. I wanted you both to be happy."

"Kim, I am so sorry," Katherine told her, knowing it was true as death had removed the spells Rita cast on her and she fully remembered writing that letter and handing it to Rita before passing out, "Dying must have reversed what Rita did because I do remember writing it. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Have you told Tommy?"

"About the letter and everything, yes," Kim said, "but he doesn't know he has a daughter. Which is why I need to ask you for a promise." Katherine only nodded.

"The spell to bring you back requires an enormous amount of power and I have to expel Rita and Zedd from yours and Jason's bodies but they will have to go somewhere. The only way to do that and ensure that they can never come back is for me to bring them into my body and then..."

"No," Katherine snapped, seeing where this was going, "No! There has to be another way. You can't!"

"Kat, I have too," Kimberly said, "I've searched for other ways. I thought maybe we could transfer them to an animal and then drown it or something but if we do that, their power will create a monster in whatever animal we choose and it will be next to impossible to kill. If I take them, I have the power to suppress them long enough for Billy to open the portal to purgatory and I'll jump through. It's the only way I can save you guys and stop them."

"But we lose you," Kat said sadly.

"Promise me," Kimberly said, "promise me that you will take care of Jenny. She's 20 and she's a sophomore at Berkeley. I know she's an adult but she still needs her mom from time to time. Please, Kat?"

"I'm not going to let you leave her without her mother," Kat said.

"And I'm not leaving J.J. without his," Kimberly countered, tears in her eyes, "She should have had her father all along but she's going to need a mom too. Someone to plan her wedding and help her pick out a dress and be there for heartbreak and everything in between. I would give anything to be there for those things but I can't be and save you and Jason too."

"Then don't," Katherine said, her face looking as if she were crying but spirits can't really cry tears, "Be with Tommy. Take care of J.J. Let me go and be there with them. He loves you Kim. He's always loved you."

"I love him," Kimberly admitted, "but he loves you too. It's you and him now, Kat. It's going to stay you and him. He can never know that you knew that I won't make it out of this. I love him more than I can even put into words and you're one of my best friends in the whole world and I love you too and that's why I'm doing this. So please, please promise me that you will be there for her?" Tears flowed from her face now like rivers. The look on Katherine's face was pained and sad.

"I promise, Kim," she said, "I promise you that I will be there for her for everything but you need to promise me something."

"What do you need," Kim asked.

"If you find another way," Kat said, "Use it. If you can't bring us back, if the spell isn't strong enough; kill them and take care of my family for me."

"I promise you, Kat," Kimberly said, "I promise you that I will get you back to the land of the living, one way or another. And if I can't, I will send those bastards straight to Hell. I promise you, I will do everything I possibly can." The two women stared at each other in silence for the next few moments, both heavy with their knowledge. They cared a great deal for each other and neither woman was willing to let the other go without a fight.

"I love you, Kat," Kimberly finally said, pressing her palm to the glass of the chamber, "I couldn't have picked a better person to take my place. I am so sorry that this has happened to you. I wish I could have stopped it. You've been a wonderful friend." Katherine pressed her hand to the glass where Kimberly held hers and gave her friend a sad smile.

"I love you too, Kim," she said, "We will find a way out of this." Kimberly nodded and gave her sad smile.

"Find Jason," she said, "Hold on to him when I call you forth again. I know there are a few people that will be happy to see you. Even if it is this way."

"It's better than nothing," Kat said, "I will find him and I will see you again soon my friend." Kimberly nodded and then blew out the candles one by one and Katherine disappeared from Zordon's chamber. Kimberly let out a sigh of relief and then decided she needed to sleep so she went in the direction of her bed and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep, but the visions that plagued her sleep left her restless and weary.


	4. Chapter Four

Rita paced nervously as she waited for Zedd to return. She detested the putrid outer appearance of a former Power Ranger but it was necessary to put her plan in motion. Her head snapped up as she heard the door click open and saw that Zedd had returned. His former Ranger body definitely had its appeal but she still detested having to waltz around in these ridiculous bodies.

"Are the preparations made," Rita asked her dark Lord husband.

" Almost complete, my love," he growled, " We should be enroute to Phados soon. And after that, the Universe will be ours. Serpentera Two is almost complete. Just a few days more and we will be off this dreadful planet."

"We need to do something about that nosy little bitch before she details our whole plan," Rita spat, her irritation with Kimberly growing despite the fact that there was nothing anyone could do to stop them except expose them as their true selves but all they lose then is the element of surprise. At least l, that's what they thought...

"Are you ready," Kimberly asked her friends as she prepared for the seance that would allow them all to see Katherine and Jason. She poured the herbs around the base of the power chamber, lit them aflame and chanted the way she had the night before. The pink flame rose and there was a flash of light and then the group watched two figures appear in the misty tube.

"Mommy," J.J. shouted upon seeing Katherine appear before them. He ran to Zordon's old home and reached for his mother who knelt to press her hand to wear her son reached for her. The ache to hold him was consuming her.

"Hey my little prince," her melodic Australian voice cooed, "I miss you."

"Where are you," he asked.

"A special place where I'm safe," she said and then she looked up to see her husband who smiled at her.

"We're gonna get you back," he promised and she smiled and nodded.

"I know," she replied, noticing that Kim had left the room to give them all some privacy. Katherine wanted badly to tell Tommy what she knew but she also knew that she couldn't. Tommy wouldn't allow Kimberly to sacrifice herself. Katherine didn't want her to do it either but the former pink ranger was more than determined and everyone in their group knew that when Kimberly was set on something, there was no talking her out of it.

"We will be leaving for Phados soon," Tommy told her, "and all of this will be over."

"Tommy," Kat began but she stopped herself.

"What," he asked, pressing his palm to the glass where his wife did the same. He watched her close her eyes and inhale.

"J.J., sweetie, can you give Mommy and Daddy a minute," she asked. Her son nodded and left the room in search of a snack.

"Tommy," she started, "I love you. You know I love you. But I'm not stupid and I know you love her too. So, I want you to know that I'm okay. And it's okay if you..." She struggled to finish the sentence but she wasn't going to let someone fighting to save her sacrifice everything without sacrificing a little herself. Maybe she was being petty. Maybe she was just hoping that it would ease the pain that she knew would hit him soon but whatever it was, this was something she needed to say.

"Kat, what is it," he asked, confused.

"Be with her, Tommy," Katherine finally told him, "Our time is too short and we don't know how all of this is going to play out. Just be with her. It's okay. I want you to be together. I know what kind of love you have with her. I know it's not the kind we have. I know it's epic and once in a lifetime..."

"Kat," Tommy interrupted, "I love you. You're my wife. I'm not going to betray that."

"You're not," she whispered, her eyes pleading with him, "I'm saying it's okay."

"What happens when she brings you back," he says, "what then? You can't tell me to be with her and then force me to choose later. That's not fair. We took vows to each other." He felt like a hypocrite saying here things after having kissed Kimberly not once but twice in the last two days but he couldn't wrap his head around what his wife was saying.

"We don't know if this is even going to work," she pleaded, "and if it doesn't, I don't want you to be alone. I love you, Tommy. More than anything in this world and loving comes with sacrifice and forgiveness. I want you to have no regrets. No matter how this all plays out. I don't want any of us to look back and wonder what if. I love you and I'm telling you, in the face of the unknown - you get a pass." He nodded and touched his palm to the glass one more time and held it there.

"We will get you back," he said, matter of factly, "And I have no regrets, Katherine. You're right, I love you and I love Kim too. But at the end of let the day, my choice has always been you."

"No it hasn't," she said softly, a single tear slipping down her cheek, "but thank you for trying."

"Why..." he started.

"I know you love me, Tommy," she interrupted him, "but your love for me doesn't compare to you and Kim. I made peace with that a long time ago and I'm okay. I love you enough for both of us." He knew she was right. All he could do was nod. She gave him a brave smile.

"I do love you," he said finally.

"I know you do. I know the measure of your love Tommy; it's infinite. I know your heart. And I love you too," she said, "I always have and I always will. No matter what." She presses her palm firmly to the glass and he met her hand with his.

"Don't leave me, Kat," he begged her, his voice cracking as tears began to fall, "I c-c-can't...I don't know how to..."

"Ssshhh," she coed, "I'll never leave you."

They called J.J. back in and he wasted no time telling his mother every detail of things since they had been at the command center. Jason talked with all of his friends and he even spent time with his wife and daughters when Kim brought them in. The spell only brought them back for a few hours and Kim knew how much they all needed to see Jason and Kat. Not just to know that they were safe with in the morphing grid but to make sure that they knew she could do this. She could bring them back. She had too.

Kimberly stood in the dark hallway, away from everyone and just watched. She silently cried in the dark as she watched Tommy laugh and she smiled to herself. Despite it all, she loved seeing him happy. It was all she had ever wanted for him. Even when it meant she wasn't the source of that happiness anymore. She furiously wiped her tears away and internally scolded herself for allowing the feelings she still nursed for him to creep back into the forefront of her heart and her head. As she wiped her tears, she turned and walked down the hall, they needed space and so did she.

"I have to go now," Katherine was saying to J.J., "But I will see you soon. Be a good boy, okay?" He nodded and turned to Tommy for permission to go play with his toys and Tommy nodded his approval and both Tommy and Katherine watched as their son ran down the hall toward the living space.

"Do you have too," Tommy asked, his tone pleading.

"I wish I didn't," she whispered, "but we will be together again soon."

"I know," his voice cracked a little, tears threatening again. He took a minute to compose himself and looked up at his beautiful bride, "I know."

"Remember what I said, Tommy," Katherine lamented, "Time is precious. Don't waste it. I love you." He opened his mouth to respond but she was already fading into the mist. Everyone turned and left the chamber but Tommy stood, hand pressed to the glass, mentally willing her to reappear. After he's stood there for almost a half hour, his knees buckled and he rested his forehead against the glass. His tears fell silently and he couldn't place when he started to sink to his knees but he found himself on his knees, his sobs wracking his body.

Kimberly sat outside, in the darkness of the desert. She was watching the stars and drinking in the beauty of the moon and the desert at night. She had changed into her favorite grey sweat pants and a black spaghetti strap top, she left her long hair down and enjoyed the breeze blowing through it.

"How did I know I'd find you here," the sweet Australian accent caught her off guard.

"I don't know Rita," Kimberly spat, standing and dropping into a defensive stance, "Lucky guess?"

"Where's Tommy," Rita, still inhabiting Katherine's body, "You better tell me. I'd hate to have to dismantle that pretty face to get my answer."

"You can try," Kimberly retorted, "But we both know who is the better fighter here."

"You really think you can beat us both," Rita snapped and as the words left her mouth, Kimberly felt the presence behind her. She quickly turned but she was too late. Jason's strong fist connected with her cheek and she felt bone crunch as his left hook sent her rolling across sand.

The cackles that left the bodies of her friends echoed behind her as she struggled to her knees and spit blood from her mouth.

"You can't take us both, Kimmie," Zedd growled with Jason's voice.

"She doesn't have too," came a male's voice from the darkness of the Command Center's entrance.

"Who the..."Rita began and the color faded from her face as she watched Rangers appear from the darkness in the Command Center. Kimberly stood, holding her cheek but watched in awe as Rangers appeared from the darkness of the desert as well. Rangers from other teams.

"You want me, Rita," Tommy shouted as he marched, fists clenched through the middle of the crowd, "Come get me."

"Tommy," Kimberly whispered. He stopped dead as the blue eyes of his wife turned toward him and gave him the sweetest smile. She started toward him but Kim stood between them.

"I will take him," Rita spat, "And I will destroy you to do it, Kimmie."

"Go for it," Kimberly stood her ground as she watched the rage cross Rita's face. The space witch lunged at Kimberly, instinctively Tommy pulled her back.

"Trust me," Kimberly said to him, her eyes pleading to let her go.

Rita raced toward the former pink ranger and Kimberly turned just in time to see Rita's staff coming at her like a spear in the dark. Kimberly jumped into the staffs path and grabbed hold of it mid air as she flipped over Rita. She landed on her feet and watch Rita turned, jaw dropped as Kimberly swung the circular staff downward and it shattered against the desert sand. The pieces fell to the ground in grains of pink sand.

"You couldn't possibly..."Rita stuttered, "You don't have that kind of..."

"I've learned a thing or two in my time, Rita," Kimberly said, "Trust me when I say, you will lose."

"I doubt that," Rita spat as she moved to take Zedd's arm, "to kill us, you have to kill your best friends. I don't see you taking that risk."

"You have no idea what I'm willing to risk," Kimberly snapped.

"You won't kill us, Kim," Zedd began, playing the role of Jason so well, "You know you won't."

"I'll do what I have too," she resolved.

"Let's see that," Zedd spat and lunged at her. She ducked a punch and connected her own with his abdomen. He stumbled back but brought his fist flying forward again, this time encompassed in a brilliant red light. The blow sent Kimberly backward into the wall. She fell to the dirt and she didn't get up.

"Come with us, Tommy," Zedd reasoned, "And I'll spare the rest of them."

"Never," Tommy spat.

"I guess we will do this by force," Zedd snapped. He stomped forward toward the rangers but reached an invisible barrier.

"What is this," he roared at the Rangers.

"Consider it our solicitors not welcome sign," Aisha snapped, "Get out of here before you pick a fight you can't win."

"Well, at least I know we've taken one of you out," Rita cackled and all heads turned to wear the former pink ranger lay unmoving in the desert sand, "And we'll take you all. One at a time if need be." With a cackle echoing into the night, Rita and Zedd disappeared and the Rangers raced to Kimberly's side.

"Kim," Aisha callee but Tommy got to her side first and rolled her onto her back but onto his arms. She was mumbling something but as Tommy lifted her up, she stopped mumbling and her whole body went limp.

"Where did everybody go," Justin asked as he looked around and noticed that all of the other rangers that had appeared out of the darkness were gone.

"It must have been an illusion," Tanya said as they raced to the medical bay.

"That's one hell of a parlor trick," Rocky muttered.

The rangers entered the medical bay and Tommy lay Kimberly on the gurney there.

"Come on Kim," he grunted as he started CPR, "Breathe."

"Tommy let me," Tanya said, moving to take over compressions. The two of the them worked for several minutes.

"Come on Beautiful," Tommy whispered, brushing hair out of her face and hearing Katherine's words echo in his mind; "Time is precious..."


	5. Chapter Five

Precious minutes passed as Tanya pumped away on Kimberly's chest while Tommy breathed for her every fifth compression.

"Come on Kim," Tommy whispered, aggressively in her ear, "Come on baby, breathe." Tanya pressed hard and after what felt like an eternity, the petite brunette on the table sucked in air, her brown eyes flew open and she rolled to her side as she coughed hard. Tommy knelt next to the table and as she rolled, she met his chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome back Beautiful," he said softly. She gave him a smile before her face contorted in a pained grimace.

"Oh I think I cracked a few ribs when I hit that wall," she grunted as she sat up.

"That might have been my fault," Tanya said, "I can be a little hard. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kim coughed, "I'm still here because of you so thank you." Tanya nodded, giving Kim a pat on the shoulder and then took a seat next to Rocky. Kimberly wrapped an arm around herself and and winced. She was downing playing how much pain she was in and Tommy knew that.

"Hey guys, can we get the room," Tommy asked, looking at everyone. One by one they began to file out of the room.

"Tanya, can you check on J.J. for me," Tommy asked and she nodded as she reached the door. She glanced up once before she left and didn't miss the way Tommy looked at Kimberly. It made her heart ache for Katherine but it also made her heart ache for their fearless leader because either way, he was going to end up losing in this battle.

"Let's take a look at those ribs, shall we," Tommy said gently once Tanya closed the door behind them.

"Tommy, you don't have to..." Kimberly started to object. Tommy pressed a finger to her lips and met her eyes, holding her face in his hands. The expression he wore was grave yet loving. He seemed to be searching her eyes for something. She wasn't sure what it was he was looking for there. Without a word and much to her surprise, he pressed his lips to hers with fire and passion. She braced her hands against his strong biceps and took notice that his arms were naked. Their kiss was intense and as her hands moved to cup his jawline, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and moved himself to stand between her legs where she sat on the medical bay table. He pulled her closer than he intended and she broke their kiss with a pained cry against his lips.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, moving his hands to her upper arms and resting his lips against her forehead. After a minute he realized he was holding his breath and let it out and then gently kissed her forehead.

"Let's get you fixed," he said and left her side to get the needed supplies from the cabinet across the room.

"Tommy, it's okay. I can handle it," she said and he turned to say something and chuckled as she struggled to lift her shirt.

"Right," he laughed and returned to her as he broke a fresh ice pack and began to unravel gauze tape, "May I?" She nodded her consent and hissed through the pain as he gingerly lifted her shirt to reveal a swollen bruise the length of her rib cage. It disappeared under the top part of her tank and bra much to Tommy's chagrin.

"We need to take this off," he surmised and felt her wide eyes on him. He looked at her with assurance, "The ice has to cover this whole area. I'm sorry, I can go get Tanya or Aisha if you'll be more comfortable?"

"Don't be silly," she waved him off, "Besides, it's not like it's anything you've never seen before." He smiled as he opened a drawer and removed a pair of scissors.

"True," he said as he helped her lift her arm and rested it on his shoulder and slipped the scissors under the top hem of her shirt. She let out a pained giggle as the smooth, cold metal tickled the skin of her under arm. He proceeded to slowly cut the along the inside seam of her shirt until he reached the end and it fell open at the side. He cut the strap and she shrugged the ruined garment off of her other arm. He reached behind her and unclasped her black bra for her. She held it to her chest to cover herself as he held her arm up and slid the strap off.

"So, you don't have some magical voodoo potion to fix this," he joked as he wrapped the large ice pack in a cloth.

"I'm sure I could whip something up but," she began with the same enthusiasm but trailed off.

"But what," he asked, meeting her eyes.

"But then I wouldn't be here with you," she admitted, her eyes immediately falling away from his as if she were ashamed. He sensed that she was holding back her feelings as much as she could in an attempt to respect his marriage. He lifted her chin with his knuckle and looked her in the eyes.

"I'd be here with you regardless," he responded, the honesty and love in his eyes melting her very soul. She gave him a sad smile and then shook her head.

"We have to stop this," she said.

"Stop what," he asked, pointedly playing dumb.

"You know what, Tommy," she replied sardonically. Her eyes fell to her free hand now resting on the edge of the table.

"Kim, I can't deny what I feel. I know you can't either," he started, "We don't know how all of this is going to end. We can't."

"That doesn't mean we act in those feelings," she quickly interjected, "You have a wife and a child and when all is said and done, I'm not going to put you in a position to choose. I won't do that to Katherine and I'm most certainly not going to do that to you."

"What about you," he asked, tilting his head down a little to meet her eyes as she had them fixated on the floor.

"What about me," she replied, biting her lip and glancing up at him, "I will survive, Tommy. I have this long."

"Kim you can't deny yourself happiness for the sake of mine," he ranted almost angrily.

"Can't I," she asked, her tone still calm and even, "Your happiness was all that mattered to me. I'm not a home wrecker, Tommy. I'm not going to let you throw away twenty years because of me. Not even when..." She forgot herself for a moment but stopped talking before she let her impending doom slip. It would be easier for him if he didn't see it coming. She knew that if he knew he'd do everything to stop her and she also knew that he would die trying. She wouldn't allow that.

"When what, Kim," he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"No," his concern grew in his voice, "Tell me."

"Tommy, you and I both know that this is a long shot. All of us might not make it," she finally answered.

"We will and we will do what we have too," he assured her.

"Still," she continued, "This can't..." She motioned to the two of them, "We can't." Tommy stood staring at her gravely and ran a hand through his short hair as he exhaled. He leaned against the table, his hands on either side of her hips. After a few minutes he looked her in the eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that made him weak and yet so strong.

"But I love you," he murmured and watched a tear fall down her face. She wiped at it furiously with her free hand while her other was still holding her bra in place.

"I love you too," she said softly and offered him a closed smile, a sad smile. Another tear escaped her eyes and he moved to begin wrapping the ice pack loosely around her. His hand gently swept across her skin and upon contact, her skin began to glow. The brilliant white light only came from where she was wounded. It was almost blinding and then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"What the hell was that," he asked as he lowered his arms from blocking his eyes. She looked just as stunned as he did.

"I don't know," she answered and they both began inspecting where she had been bruised.

"It's gone," she gasped and whipped her head up to look at Tommy, who's mouth was hanging open in awe, "I think...I think you healed me."

"How," he wondered a loud.

"I don't know," she answered, "Your ninjetti powers, maybe?"

"Maybe," he said, leaning up against the table as she put her bra back on.

"Well I hope everyone is in bed," she laughed, "I'd hate for our whole team to see me in just my bra."

"Here," he said, standing. He peeled off his black beater and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking it from him and then she looked up. It took every ounce of will power she had not to let her mouth hang open upon first glance at the naked upper half of his body.

"Are you okay," he asked after she sat looking dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"What," she mumbled and realized she was gawking, "Yeah...yeah...I'm...I'm good." She hopped off the table and turned away from him as she slipped his shirt over her head and moved toward the door.

"Where are you going," he asked, now annoyed that she was going toward the exit. She turned to look back at him.

"I'm just gonna..." she began and sent him into a fit of laughter as she tripped into the trash can, sent it sputtering across the medical bay floor and fell into the wall. "I'm just gonna go change and I'll get this back to you right away," she finished as she braced herself against the wall.

"You sure you're okay," he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yep," She chirped nervously, "Yep, I'm good. I am great. Be right back" She slipped out the door and left Tommy shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"Get a grip," Kimberly chided herself as she speed walked down the hall, "He is married. He is a father. He is..." she let out a groan as she got farther away from the room and him, "He is the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on." She reached the door to her room and leaned against it once she was safe inside.

"What am I even thinking," she said out loud to no one but herself, "I can't be doing this. I can't." She looked at herself in the mirror from the door. Everything in her head told her how wrong she was for even thinking it. Everything in her heart said that he would always be the only one for her.

He waited a solid five minutes before he left the medical bay before he decided that he wasn't waiting for her to come back.

Kimberly quickly showered and changed into her own clothes and dressed herself in a lace trimmed pink cami and black pajama shorts. She picked up Tommy's shirt from the dresser when she'd left it and opened her door.

"Tommy," she said, surprised to see him there, shirtless and glorious, "I was just going to bring this back to you." She thrust the shirt toward him and he reached forward, stepping into her doorway and took it. He didn't say anything. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes on his face; Tommy had noticed.

"Listen, I just want to apologize," he said and her eyes met his with shock, "If I made you upset or anything."

"You didn't," she replied.

"I've been wrestling with morality too," he admitted, "It's like I'm at war with myself." She let out a dry laugh.

"I know the feeling," she quipped.

"I think we both know that this," he said, motioning between the two of them, "was always the way things were supposed to be. We were robbed of that."

"I know but who said that any of this was fair," she sighed, the closeness of him making the hair on her skin stand at attention.

"I don't want you to think that I'm that kind of person because I'm not, Kim," he continued, "but time is precious and who knows how much we have left. I just don't want to leave anything left unsaid. I almost lost you tonight. I need you to know how I feel."

"Tommy, I do," she said, a little more breathlessly than she wanted. He took a few steps closer to her and closed her door. She became hyper aware of how fast her heart was pounding as he stopped less than an arms length in front of her.

"Do you," he asked, his eyes genuinely searched hers for an answer. She nodded vigorously because words were failing her. She was beginning to tremble with want for him. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"We should probably, um, get some sleep," she managed to say with a hard swallow.

"We should," he echoed. Neither of them moved a muscle. Her own reckless feelings had her in such knots that she hadn't realized how he looked at her with a sad longing. She hadn't noticed that his hands shook, barely but it was there. The need in his eyes though. As soon as she met his eyes, she knew that was it. She was done for.


	6. Chapter Six

Standing before her, in all his shirtless glory, Kimberly was hypnotized by the intense gaze he held her in. She knew how wrong this was but she also couldn't ignore the terrible ache to be in his arms that radiated through her body.

"Tommy," she whispered and she took a step back, "we can't. We...we shouldn't..." The words left her mouth and she was stunned that she was denying him. His jaw was set and he looked almost angry but he took a step closer and she backed up. He had her cornered, both hands pressing against the wall on either side of her head and she was flush against the wall.

"Why do I get the feeling that my time with you is limited," he suddenly asked and her eyes shot to his.

"Why would you think that," she asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I don't know," he said calmly, "but I don't want to waste it if one of us isn't making it out of this mess."

"Tommy," Kimberly said and pushed passed him, ducking under his arm if only to get away from the intensity of his closeness, "Don't be ridiculous. We're going to be fine."

"Are we," he asked, reaching out and taking her hand and she looked down at their hands. The feel of his hand in hers made her want to feel more of his touch. She was aching and fighting internally. She looked him in the eyes, searching for any sign that he was fighting the same moral battle she was.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tommy," she finally said, "You'll never lose me." He nodded, the sadness in his eyes making her heart break. She didn't want to lie to him but she was not about to let him know that she wouldn't be coming back from this. She knew him too well and she knew he would do everything to stop what was inevitable while still trying to save Kat and Jason but she also knew the cost of that too and she couldn't let him kill himself trying to be forever the hero.

"If you say so," he said and dropped her hand, "and when all of this is over? We are just supposed to go back to our regularly scheduled lives?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "Tommy, you're married and she loves you. And I know you love her..."

"Not like I love you," he interrupted and her eyes darted to his. He turned from her and ran his fingers through his hair and brought his hands to his hips before he continued.

"God Kim, nothing makes this situation okay. Nothing. I hate that I'm so torn but in my heart I have always known it was you. I should've come after you when I got that letter. I should've known but I didn't and I can't change that now but I also can't keep living my life as if I don't love you. As if I gave my whole heart to someone else because the truth is, I didn't. I love Kat but I will never love Kat the way I have always loved you and I know that's not fair to her. I know it and if I had known the truth she and I never would have ended up together."

"The fact is that you did end up together Tommy," Kimberly said, facing him, "And you can't throw it away for what if."

"So you'd rather I keep living a lie instead of letting go of something that was never mine to begin with," he asked.

"No Tommy, I'd rather us not be in this situation at all," she snapped.

"Well that's not exactly an option, now is it," he retorted.

"God I can't hurt someone like that..." Kim said mostly to herself.

"Truthfully," Tommy said moving closer despite the fact that she had turned her back to him. "Kat has always known how I've felt about you. She's always known that she didn't have my whole heart. She told me tonight. She told me that she wanted us to have a chance at what we didn't get because we really don't know how all of this will end."

"That doesn't mean she won't still be hurt, Tommy," Kim sighed, "I don't want to hurt her. She's my friend." Tommy reached forward and gently rubbed her bare upper arms and she leaned into him, crossing her arms over her chest. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek there.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "you're right and I'm sorry. I have missed you so much even though I have had Kat. I'm terrified of losing you both." Tears fell down her cheeks as she listened to him and she swiped them away as he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to freeze this moment and hold onto it. She wanted him. Oh how she wanted him and she knew that Katherine would forgive them both but that didn't make it right.

"You should go," she softly cried and pulled away from him. She didn't look at him because she knew that those words shattered him. He dropped his arms from her body and she felt the warmth of him disappear as he stepped away.

"I'm sorry," he choked out as he reached for the door, "I shouldn't have come here."

"Tommy, you don't..." she turned but the door was closed and he was gone. Tears fell down her face and she felt her heart shatter as he got farther and farther away from her.

Kat paced in the grey mist that seemed to make up the morphing grid where she and Jason were trapped.

"Can you relax," Jason asked as he sat cross legged and watched Katherine continue her back and forth motion.

"I don't know how you are relaxed," Katherine said, still pacing, "We are stuck here while our friends are probably going to war for us. Not to mention the fact that my husband is within walking distance of the ex that he's been in love with forever."

"Is that what you're worried about," Jason said, standing to look at her, "whether or not Tommy and Kim are hooking up while?" Kat crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," Jason snapped, "first of all, you basically gave him the go ahead. So that's on you. Secondly, you've always known how he felt about her and you've never walked away from him." He took a step closer to her, ran his hands down the length of her arms and rested his forehead against hers and then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him.

"Thirdly," he continued, "we both know you don't actually care if they are hooking up or not because everything you want is right here." Katherine bit her lip and met his eyes and smiled.

"You know," she cooed, "the only reason I haven't left him is because you haven't left Emily. When are you going to be with me, Jason?"

"I'm with you now," he whispered, running his fingertips up the inside of the back of her shirt, "let's make the most of it." She turned her head into him and met his lips with intensity. He pulled her body into him as much as he could and she opened her mouth to his and he groaned as he tasted her. Even here, in this sort of limbo, she was all he wanted and it was odd because they weren't corporeal to anyone on Earth but here they could touch each other, they could feel each other. Tasting her never felt like enough for him. Being with him was fleeting but Katherine had always felt like herself with Jason. She never felt like she could be more than Tommy's bandaid and he had kept her at arms length for most of their relationship. He had never let his guard down and knowing now that the reason for it was essentially all her fault made her feel doubly worse for the affair spanning almost twenty years with Jason. Still, she was with him now and neither of them were going to waste it. She gave in. They made love until they couldn't anymore. In this place they were as real as anything else they could imagine. In this place they could feel and they took full advantage of that.

"Promise me something," she whispered as she laid with her head on his chest and he brushed his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"What's that," he asked shifting to look at her.

"When this is all over, leave with me," Katherine said, "if Kimberly can get us back to being us, leave with me."

"Katherine," he sighed, "You know how much I love you..."

"But," Kat whispered, knowing full well that he was about to deny her.

"But we both know that we can't just leave when all of this is over. That being said, I will file for divorce with you. We can do it together and we will tell them together."

"I love you," she said getting up and kissing him.

Rita watched as Zedd packed up everything they would need for their trip. Serpentera was almost ready. It warmed her insides to know that they had killed that pink power puke and the feel of sweet revenge on the whole lot of them made her surprisingly aroused. She swallowed that down and waited, her impatience growing. Soon, very soon they would land on Phados and corrupt the very power that those morons were linked too and then Tommy Oliver, the greatest power ranger to ever live would be theirs. Once they had control over the Ninjetti power and it's source planet they could set their sights on planet Earth and rule over these pathetic humans. With the great Tommy Oliver at their side, they would be truly unstoppable. The very thought of the victory that lay ahead caused a sick smile to spread across the borrowed face of the former Mrs. Oliver. Perhaps Rita would even take it a step further and inform the good doctor of his wife's years of betrayal with his best friend. Oh yes, that would make for a sweet treat; watching that disgusting do-gooder crumble under the knowledge that he's lived twenty years a lie in the arms of a woman who'd lay in the arms of another man, especially when that man was his best friend. How it would torture poor Tommy's soul. Rita's smile grew at the thought of crushing all that the former leader thought he knew but at least that piece of news might be just what they need to bring him to their side. Rita hummed with a quiet giggle as she thought of these things and felt sure that victory was close.

Kimberly stood for about half a minute before she threw open her bedroom door to follow him. She couldn't hold back anymore. She needed him. She wanted him. He wasn't far down the hall and turned when he heard a door open. She ran to him in the darkened hallway and he turned fully as he saw her coming. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He didn't hesitate with his response and wrapped his arms around her. His touch sent electricity across her skin as his hands glided around her upper and lower back. She brought her hands forward to cup his face as she kissed him and felt him squeeze her closer and lift. She wrapped her legs around his waste and opened her mouth to him. The taste of his velvet tongue on hers sent a pleasant shiver through her body. He began walking back to her room with her in his arms, fully enveloped in their kiss. He slipped inside her room and closed the door. As he turned, she reached over and locked it without breaking their kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Kimberly said against his lips, "I'm so so sorry."

"Ssshhh," he hushed her, "it's okay. It's okay, Kim." Their heated kiss continued and instead of lifting her shirt over her head, Tommy slipped the straps of her tank top down the length of her arms and as she lift her hands back up to run her fingers through his hair, he placed his palms at the top of her shirt just under her arms and slid it down. Their kiss was unbroken and as her pink cami dropped to her waste, they pulled each other closer in total synchronization with one another and for the first time in just over two decades held each other skin to skin.

"Tommy," she breathed quickly as his lips made their way along her jaw to her neck, "Tommy please..."

"Whatever you want, Beautiful," he said breathlessly against the hollow of her neck, "it's yours."

"Don't stop touching me, Tommy," she whispered as she reached down and pulled on the drawstring of his jogging pants, "God, don't ever stop touching me." He pulled her in to him tighter, his right arm around her lower back while his left hand was lost in her hair at the back of her head. He found the sweet spot on her neck just where her neck met her shoulder and gently bit down causing her to gasp. She melted against him, her eyes rolling back as he kissed and bit and sucked on her neck. Her hands worked him out of his pants and his boxers. As they fell to the floor, she stepped back so he could step out of them and she found herself pulling away for the first time.

"Kim, I..." he began but she put a finger to his lips, giving him a sultry smile and let her hand trail down his chest after her as she sank to her knees and took the length of him in her mouth. He groaned as her soft tongue swept over his throbbing cock and the feel of her hot mouth on him made his body tingle. He let his head fall back and reached down and ran his hand through her hair to get it away from her face but also to allow him some control as she worked him up and down with ease.

"Fuck, Kim," he muttered as she sucked her cheeks in and pulled hard and slow and let him exit her mouth with a popping sound.

"Exactly," she said, standing, slipping off her black shorts and panties and pulling him to the bed where she pushed him down to sit on the edge and she climbed into his lap, position her dripping wet entrance over his waiting cock.

"Tell me you want me, Tommy," she whispered as she leaned over him and kissed his neck.

"I want you," he whispered, sensuality dripping in his voice.

"Tell me you need me," the husky tone of her voice enough to send him over the edge as she bit his ear lobe.

"I need you," he growled, running his hands up her thighs.

"Tell me..." she began to whisper in his ear.

"I love you," he finished for her and she smiled, touching her forehead to his temple.

"Make love to me Tommy," she sweetly requested.

"Until you beg me to stop," he promised and turned his head and kissed her swollen lips again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed, giving his head the perfect cradle to rest on. His hands slid up her thighs to her hips and he guided her down onto him. She let out a gasp against his lips as she felt his girth spread her open. He allowed himself a cocky grin at her surprise and pushed the rest of the way into her. She reignited their heated lip-lock and slid her tongue into his mouth as her hips began to move up and down, riding him until she felt she was close. He didn't miss her body tense as she got close and he took the moment to wrap his arms around her body and quickly turn them both into the bed. He balanced himself on top of her and didn't miss a beat. He slid his hand down the length of her left side, down her left thigh to her knee and pulled her leg up to deepen his penetration with each thrust. She moaned against his lips and met his pace.

"Please Tommy," she begged, "please don't stop. I'm so close." He didn't stop. He felt her nails dig into his skin and drag down his back as she got close to ecstasy. She kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek and finally his lips met hers again. His pace increased as her felt her body tense even more as her orgasm got closer and closer. She let out a moan that was swallowed by their kiss as she exploded around him. He took full advantage of her orgasm and increased his pace, causing her to turn her head away from him and bite into the pillow. He pulled back and gave her a moment to come down a little before pushing back into her wet slit.

"Fuck," she gasped as he pushed inside her again. He pushed himself up onto his palms and thrust into her, both of them watching for a moment where their bodies connected. Sweat began to run down their naked torso's as he continued his pace in and out of her. She braced her hands against his forearms and brought her knees up to his sides to allow deeper access. She met his eyes.

"God you're so beautiful," he groaned, his voice raspy and hot.

"I love you," she sighed and reached up to bring him down on top of her fully again. She ravaged his mouth while he continued his sweet assault on her sex. She took him by surprise when she pinned her knees to his hips and rolled them over. His hands held her hips as she began to ride him. The sweat rolled down her body and Tommy watched her moved on top of him. She was the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on and oh, how he wanted this moment to never end. He was holding back as long as he could, if only to prolong the feel of her body on his, the feel of himself nestled sweetly inside her tight, wet slit. As she rode him faster, she braced herself against the wall behind him, her palms flush against it. It allowed her to lean over him just so that when he opened his eyes, he didn't hesitate to catch her breast in his mouth. As he teased her hard nipple with his teeth, he rolled the other between his fingertips. She couldn't hold back the moan that left her as he teased and flicked her nipples with his mouth and hands.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "Tommy..."

"Cum for me, Kim," he demanded, grabbing her hips and bringing her down hard on his cock, "cum for me again baby." She groaned as he brought her down again and again.

"Fuck," she let out in a loud whisper, "Tommy! Ahhh!!!" She came once again and her body squeezed his hardness inside her as she continued to ride him through her orgasm.

"God, fuck Kim," he growled, "I'm cumming!" His fingertips dug into her hips as he brought her down on him again and felt himself explode inside her. She collapsed against his chest, feeling the warmth of his seed filling her and she smiled as she laid her cheek against his chest. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand reach up and cup the back of her head, smoothing out her hair.

"I love you," she said and kissed his sweaty chest.

"I love you too," he responded, wrapping both arms around her and holding her close.

"Don't stop," she begged.

"Don't stop what," he asked.

"Don't stop loving me," she said.

"Never," he promised. She sat up a little and smiled at him. He brushed hair from her face and pulled her closer and kissed her. He kept kissing her until the were both ready to make love again.


	7. Chapter Seven

"There are a few things I need to get to send us to Phados, but Rita and Zedd think I'm dead and we need to keep it that way. Can one of you go and get what I need," Kim asked as she was going through the cupboards searching for different ingredients.

"I'll go," Tanya offered, "what do you need?" Kimberly gave her a smile as thanks.

"I'll go with you," Tommy said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Better to do things in teams incase we get attacked."

"Just be careful," Kimberly warned, "Its their ultimate goal to take you and turn you against us Tommy. If they can't get to you through J.J.; they will come directly for you. Since I can't keep the protection shield around two moving targets, I'll make sure that Aisha, Rocky and Zack are covered while they get J.J. to the safe house I'm sending them too but I won't be able to cover you guys."

"Well then why don't we go too," Justin suggested, gesturing to himself and Adam, "You and Billy can stay here and keep an eye on things and prepare and we will make sure everyone gets where they need to get."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Billy said looking to Kim for confirmation. Kimberly nodded and then held her palm up. When she did, a scroll of parchment burst into her hand with a pink flame to announce its presence.

"I'm still not used to this," Aisha muttered shaking her head. Kim let out a giggle.

"This is a list of supplies that we will need for the teleportation spell to work. I can't teleport us the way Zordon used to and it might be to dangerous to use the morphing grid. We can't risk Kat and Jason being harmed," Kimberly explained, handing the list to Tanya, "some of the supplies you might find in China Town. Just be safe."

"I still don't see why we can't just take him to my parents," Tommy said, still wrapping his head around it all.

"Because that's the first place Rita and Zedd will look for him," Kimberly explained, "And if you don't know where he is, they can't get to him."

"But they will know where he is," Tommy said, gesturing to Aisha and Rocky and Zack.

"That's only temporary," Kimberly explained, "As soon as they are back in the car after they leave J.J. in the care of my friend, they will only remember that they need to get back here."

"Kimberly, that's messing with their minds," Tanya snapped.

"If I don't erase the memory of their trip to drop J.J. off and Rita and Zedd get to them," Kimberly retorted, "We are all screwed."

"I still don't like it," Tanya muttered.

"And you think I do," Kimberly snapped, turning to look at Tanya, "Saving the world doesn't always come with easy choices but it's what we have to do."

"I understand," Tanya said, calming down, "I just wish we could find another way."

"You and me both," Kimberly added, "I'm sorry for snapping."

"I'm sorry, too," Tanya replied.

The group nodded and left the kitchen to get what they needed for their day trip. Billy returned to the power chamber while Kimberly gathered supplies for her magic in the kitchen.

"Hey," Tommy said softly behind her. She turned and felt her cheeks flush a little as she smiled.

"Hey," she said and turned back to her work.

"We're about to head out," he said coming closer, "you sure you're gonna be okay?" She felt herself smile more because she knew him too well.

"You sure you're not just making small talk, Dr. Oliver," she asked, giving him an amusing side eye glance as he leaned against the counter next to her. He took her in just then, she looked so gorgeous in her dark jeans and black silk blouse with its ruffled hem and long sleeves with ruffled cuffs. Her hair was pulled back into a wrapped pony tail with her side swept bangs falling sweetly over the right side of her face. She wore black suede ankle booties under her boot cut jeans. The hem of her shirt lifted as she reached across the counter for a jar of dried lavender and exposed her lower back and the tattoo there. He fought the urge reach out and touch her. He missed how her skin felt beneath his finger tips. The night before had been replaying in both their heads since they woke up.

"Maybe I just don't want to be away from you," he finally said and she smiled as she slid her thumb and fore finger down the stem of the lavender and watching the blossoms fall into her bowl.

"Then stay," she said softly and looked up at him. He smiled as he chuckled and looked down at his feet.

"Oh how I want too," he said reaching across her left side and taking hold of her right hip and pulling her closer to him. She was still facing the counter. He was still facing the open kitchen. She turned her head and looked at him, a smile and a light giggle escaping her lips before she stood on her tiptoes and reached for him. He leaned for her and kissed her soft lips, the taste of strawberry subtle on her lips and the smell of vanilla sugar enveloping his senses from the body spray she wore. He loved the way she held his face in her hands when she kissed him. Even just one hand sweeping down the side of his face sent shivers through him.

"You can't leave them without your defense expertise," she said as she pulled away from him, "I'll be fine. I promise." He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek before he walked away. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. She was crushing herbs in a bowl but she looked up and gave him a smile and waved him off. They both felt like they had fallen back into the cozy place they had been in before she left for Florida. The thought made Kimberly frown as she crushed and mixed. She loved him more than anything, more than herself. She wanted to break and tell him the whole truth. She wanted to but she knew better.

Tommy met Tanya, Justin and Adam outside and they watched and waited for Billy to give them all the go ahead that J.J. was safe and shielded.

"Hey buddy," Tommy said, kneeling next to J.J. just before he got into Rocky's SUV, "Be good. You'll be safe. Make sure you listen to Kimberly's friend."

"I will, Dad," J.J. responded, "I promise."

"I love you," Tommy said and hugged his son close, "it's going to be okay. This will all be over soon."

"I know Dad," J.J. said calmly, "You always save the day." Tommy chuckled and kissed his sons forehead, rubbed his hair and helped him into the car. Billy gave the group the thumbs up and Tommy waved as Rocky pulled away. J.J. waved back and Tommy felt his eyes well up. He'd never left his son with anyone he didn't know. He trusted Kimberly with his life though, he had no reason not to trust her with his son.

"Let's get going," Tommy said to Adam and the other two nodded and climbed into Tommy's Jeep and headed to China Town.

"Where are we going," J.J. asked as he watched the terrain change.

"To visit a friend," Aisha answered, "You're going to have so much fun!" The long drive took them just passed San Fransisco to 5 Monte Mar Drive in Sausalito, California.

"Wow this is Kim's house," Zack gawked at the waterfront house on the hill. Walking up to the front door was like walking through a flower filled jungle.

"Actually, Pierre owns it and Kimberly kind of rents it from him," Aisha explained, "She keeps up the property and pays the utilities and her mom and Pierre come to vacation like once a year while Kim goes on vacation. It's an interesting setup but it works."

"Cool," Zack answered.

"You mean, I get to stay here," J.J. exclaimed as Aisha rang the door bell.

"That's right," Aisha answered and looked up just in time to see Jenny answering the door.

"Whoa," Rocky muttered.

"Say nothing," Aisha responded quickly, "Not one word."

"Hey guys," Jenny said as she swung open the large oak front door, "Come on in." The girl at the door was a perfect combination of Kimberly and Tommy's features. She had dark hair like Tommy and a gorgeous smile. Her eyes were deep and loving and oddly enough, green. She had purple and pink highlights in her dark hair that curled at the ends and reached to her waist.

"I have to ask," Rocky started, "Where did you get your green eyes? I always thought that was a recessive trait."

"Oh," Jenny laughed, "They are contacts. I have a part in a play at school and the character has green eyes. Today was a costume rehearsal. My eyes are the same brown as my moms."

"Wow, Kimberly is your mom," J.J. remarked as he picked up a framed picture of Jenny and Kim with their arms around each other on the beach. A pink bikini on Kimberly and a purple one on Jenny. Their hair was piled on top of their head and sunglasses on their faces.

"Yep," Jenny said.

"She's the coolest," J.J. said, "She made fire in her hand and she knew my favorite food for dinner."

"Did she," Jenny said with her best enthusiasm, "Let me guess." Jenny held her elbow in her fist and tapped her cheek, closing one eye and looking up for a moment.

"You're never gonna guess it," J.J. said with a laugh.

"Hmmm," Jenny hummed, "Chicken Nuggets with honey mustard dressing and a side of bacon green bean twists? Triple chocolate brownie ice cream for dessert?"

"How did you know," J.J. exclaimed.

"Magic," Jenny whispered and pointed to the table where the meal was waiting for J.J.

"Wow," he yelled and ran over to the table, "Thanks."

"You sure you're going to be okay for a few days," Aisha asked.

"I think I can handle this," Jenny said, "You guys just have fun on your trip."

"Our trip," Zack asked. Aisha promptly elbowed him, "Oh right, our trip!"

"Something I should know," Jenny asked.

"No," Aisha said, "We just really appreciate you watching J.J. for a few days."

"No problem," Jenny replied. Aisha gave her a warm hug and they said goodbye to J.J. before they walked back down the long front steps to the car. Just like Kimberly has said, as soon as they were back in the car they had no memory of what they had been doing there and turned back for the Command Center.

Tanya walked down an aisle of The Dragon and The Rose magic shop with Kimberly's list in her hand searching the shelves for their needs. On her wrist she balanced a basket and placed her choices there.

"How much more," Tommy asked as he looked through items on the shelves.

"Five white crystals, anise star, juniper berries, putka pods, mugwort, white copal, patchouli, rosemary, dragons blood, eucalyptus and mint," Tanya responded as she looked down the list. She had already gathered the five orange candle sticks, five obsidian crystals, five smoky quartz crystals and five amethyst crystals that were on the list.

"I'll go look for the some of this down the next aisle," Tommy said and made a mental note of what he was looking for and walked around to the next aisle where he found jars and baskets and baggies filled with herbs and crystals and other magical items. He found the Juniper Berries and the Mugwart and continued in his way toward the end of the aisle where he saw the large white crystals sitting on an end cap. Adam and Tanya had gathered the rest and the trio made their way to the counter. Justin had opted to wait in the car and keep watch.

"That'll be 110.50," the clerk said and Tommy slid his credit card over before Tanya could get the cash Kimberly had given her from her purse. The clerk bagged up what they purchased and they each carried a bag to the car. Tommy took the bags to put in the back of the Jeep as Adam got in the front seat. Tanya followed Tommy to the back of the Jeep.

"Tommy can we talk," Tanya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure," he answered, "what's up?"

"Look, I know it's not exactly my place but Kat is my best friend and I'm worried about her getting hurt," Tanya began.

"What are you talking about," Tommy asked, trying his best to play dumb.

"You and Kim," Tanya said point blank, "look I know there's history there but I don't want my friend to get hurt. You can't..."

"Tanya," Tommy interrupted, holding up a hand, "there's nothing going on..."

"I'm not stupid Tommy," Tanya interrupted, "I know there is something going on..."

"You'd be right about that, Tanya," came the Australian voice from above them. All four of the former rangers looked up to see Rita, in Kats body standing on the awning of the shop they had just left.

"What do you want," Tommy growled.

"To tell you how right Tanya is about something going on," Rita spat.

"What would you know," Tanya growled.

"Maybe you should ask your wife, Tommy," Rita snapped, "Oops! I forgot you don't know..."

"It's a trick," Tanya said, "Don't listen to her."

"I suppose I could trick you but the truth is so much more fun," Rita laughed and Tommy and Tanya looked at each other.

"What do you want," Tommy snapped back.

"To let you in on a little secret," Rita giggled, "while you've been away digging up Dino bones and managing that ridiculous teenage monstrosity you called a ranger team, your loving, kind wife has been screwing your best friend behind your back."

"She's just trying to get you on their side," Tanya said, "there's no way Kat would cheat."

"Are you sure about that Tanya," Rita asked, jumping to the ground and walking toward them, "How many times have you covered for Katherine and Jason? How many times have you told Tommy the two of you ladies were wine tasting or going to the beach for the weekend so that Kat and Jason could sneak off together?"

"I...I...I..." Tanya stuttered and Tommy looked at her.

"You knew this was going on," Tommy asked her, the hurt and anger fighting for dominance in his face.

"I never wanted you to get hurt, Tommy," Tanya said, "but Kat has always felt like she was just a replacement for Kim. She's never felt like you actually wanted to be with her."

"How long," Tommy asked, gritting his teeth.

"Tommy, I don't think..."Tanya began with Rita smiling and laughing maniacally in front of them.

"HOW LONG," Tommy yelled causing Tanya to flinch.

"Six months after you and Kat started dating," Tanya said sadly, her shoulders dropping and she hung her head in shame for covering up for her friend.

"What about J.J.," Tommy began to get angry, "How could she do this to him, he deserves..."

"Why don't you tell him everything, Tanya," Rita snapped, pinning the former yellow ranger with her gaze.

"Tell me what," Tommy's voice was sharp as a razor blade.

"Kat has never been one hundred percent sure that J.J. is..." Tanya managed to get out as tears welled in her eyes.

"He's not even mine," Tommy muttered through a clenched jaw.

"Join us Tommy," Rita begged, stepping closer to him, "Join us and you can exact revenge on them all for betraying you like this." Tommy turned his angered glare on the witch inhabiting his former love.

"Never," he spat, "Get out of my face before I break yours."

"Tommy..." Rita begged, "You're making a mistake. You need us. We can help you."

"I will never fall for your parlor tricks, Rita," Tommy spat, "You better get the hell out of my face before something bad happens to you." With that, the space witch in Kat's body disappeared.

"Let's go," Tommy growled.

"Tommy," Tanya called after him and he stopped, clenching his fist but he didn't look at her, "I'm so sorry." With that, Tommy climbed into the driver's seat and Tanya clambered into the back seat and they drove back to the Command Center in silence.

"Hey, did you guys find everything okay," Kimberly asked as everyone came in and Tommy shoved the bags at her and stomped down the dark hallway, "what the hell happened?"

"We has a visitor that gave him some bad news," Justin said quietly to Kim as they watched Tommy walk away. Kimberly looked at Tanya who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Can you take this stuff to the kitchen," Kimberly asked Justin and handed him the bags as he nodded. She ran down the hall in the direction that Tommy had gone.

"Hey," she said softly when she found him in the power chamber leaning against the power tube that once housed Zordon, "Tommy what happened?

"Can you summon Kat," Tommy asked, turning toward her.

"Sure, but.." she began.

"Do it," Tommy demanded.

"Tommy what's..." Kimberly started again.

"I said, do it," he snapped at her.

"Okay," she said and began the ritual. A few minutes later, Katherine appeared.

"Leave us," Tommy said to Kim, "Please."

"If you need me..." Kimberly started but thought better of it and just left the room. Tommy turned his angry eyes to his wife.

"How could you," he roared.

"Tommy, I don't..." Kat began to say.

"Don't lie, Kat," Tommy snapped, "You and Jason have been screwing each other behind my back, behind Emily's for twenty years. No wonder you're so okay with it if I hooked up with Kimberly. How could you lie to me?"

"Tommy, I never meant to hurt you. I promise I never wanted that," Katherine began, "But I've never been more than a band aid for the wound that is Kimberly that has never healed."

"If I wasn't over it, I wouldn't have started things with you," Tommy said, "At least I was trying to move on but you never had the decency to leave when you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"What makes you think I haven't tried," Kat said, "every time I started to bring it up, I just felt so guilty for wanting to leave."

"It doesn't matter," Tommy said, "when this is over, we are done."

"Tommy, I promise you, I never wanted it to be this way," Katherine pleaded, "I did love you..."

"Just stop," Tommy said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I only have one question and after that, I don't care if I ever see you again."

"Tommy..." Katherine begged.

"Is J.J. mine or Jason's," Tommy cut her off.

"Tommy..." Kat murmured.

"Answer me," Tommy growled.

"I..." Katherine stammered, "I...I don't know." Tommy shook his head, the grimace in his face said everything he couldn't put into words.

"We're done," he said, "when all of this is over, we are done. Do you understand?"

"Please Tommy," Katherine cries, "Please can you ever forgive me?" Tommy let out a resentful laugh.

"Forgive you," he spat, "Right now, I can't even look at you." With that, Tommy turned and walked away. Katherine sank to her knees, tears streaming down her spirited face on the other side of the glass and soon she faded back into the morphing grid.

"Are you okay," Kimberly asked, finding Tommy standing outside in the desert night staring into the darkness.

"I've certainly been better," he said, kicking a rock from its place on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly apologized, gently touching his shoulder. Tommy shrugged.

"If I'm honest with myself," Tommy sighed, "I've known it was over for years. I just never thought she'd be the one to cheat. Let alone with my best friend. And for twenty fucking years. How the fuck have I been so blind?"

"Maybe you were just content," Kimberly offered, "Maybe it was easier to see life as perfect because seeing if any other way would have been to painful. Tommy, it's easier to walk through life with blinders on when you've already been through some pretty painful crap." Tommy turned toward her and gently brushed hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," she croaked as she met his eyes and immediately felt the pain he was in. It was one of her many magical gifts; empathy. She felt every emotion he felt as she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Kim I just don't understand," he said as tears filled his eyes.

"I know," she responded. She stood on her tip toes and hugged him.

"I wish I could take this pain away," she said softly and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Kim," he said, "For just being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she replied. He hand fell from his shoulder and they stood watching the night sky as silent tears slid down his cheeks. She looked at his pain stricken face and prayed that it wouldn't be this bad when she had to tell him goodbye. He reached over and slipped his hand in hers but his gaze never left the stars.

"I love you, Kim," he said after a long pause. She looked up at him.

"I love you, Tommy," she answered.

"I'm sorry I wasted so many years ignoring the truth," he admitted. She rubbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, both still watching the sky and the stars.

"Me too," she replied simply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the songs in this chapter. They are owned by Lady Gaga and Antonia/Jay Sean. I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Saban; except for Jenny, she's mine.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO," Kimberly yelled once Jason and Katherine appeared in the power chamber. She waited until Tommy fell asleep and then she made her way to the chamber, shrouded it in a cone of silence and summoned her friends.

"Kim..." Jason began.

"I'M NOT DONE," she snapped back waving her index finger at them, "TWENTY FUCKING YEARS! WHY?!?! WHY NOT JUST FUCKING LEAVE?!?!? WHO DOES THAT?!?!? HERE I AM ABOUT TO SACRIFICE MY LIFE TO SAVE YOU AND YOU TWO DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO BE HONEST!"

"Kimberly, I didn't want to hurt him like that," Katherine said softly. Kimberly's jaw dropped.

"DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT WORKED OUT," Kimberly bellowed.

"I'm sorry," Kat said sheepishly, shrinking behind Jason.

"You two," Kimberly growled, pointing at them both, "Will spend the rest of your lives making it up to him and to J.J. and yoirngirls, Jason."

"And Jenny," Katherine shot back.

"DO NOT EVEN GO THERE," Kimberly snapped.

"No I think we should," Jason said, crossing his arms over is chest, "We aren't the only ones that have kept secrets from him Kim. He should have known about Jennifer but you decided to keep it from him. You're just as bad as we are."

"I kept her a secret because if I hadn't she would have been a target for evil from the moment she was born. So excuse me for protecting my child," Kimberly spat, "Something I can't say the same for your two. J.J. and your girls, Jason, don't deserve this kind of confusion in their lives or this kind of pain. Let alone Tommy."

"We are sorry, Kim," Jason offered.

"It doesn't matter now," Kimberly said, crossing her arms, "You two better fix it or I swear I will haunt you both forever. I expected better out of you both. I am angry but more than that, I'm beyond disappointed."

"Maybe you shouldn't save us," Katherine said and looked at Jason.

"You fucked up," Kimberly replied, "But you don't deserve to die for it. I'm not leaving you there."

"You don't deserve to die either," Jason said, the guilt written all over his face.

"Just promise me, you'll both do everything you can to fix it," Kimberly said sadly and then looked at Katherine, "Please promise you won't go back on your promise, Kat?"

"I promise," Katherine vowed.

"Well we have one more day before Rita and Zedd leave for Phados," Kimberly told them, "I've been watching them and they are just about ready to leave. Just be ready when you hear my call again."

Tommy tossed and turned but sleep was evading him. He sat up in bed and realized he was alone. Kimberly must have gotten up at some point. Tommy rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. As he came out, he picked up his phone and look at the time. It was 3:45 in the morning. He shook his head and walked out of the bedroom where he had fallen asleep and wandered down the hallway, in search of the kitchen. As he walked he could hear the sounds of a piano playing.

"What the hell," he said to himself in the dim hallway. He followed the sound of the piano and found Kimberly sitting on the bench at a baby grand piano with her arm up on the top and her head leaning on her arm while her other hand played keys creating a beautiful melody. He quietly slipped into the room and leaned against the wall and just listened to her play. Tommy looked down at his phone in his hand and turned the video record on. After a few minutes, she started to sing.

"Wish I could, I could've said goodbye, I would've said what I wanted too, Maybe even cried for you," she sang unaware of her audience, "If I knew it would be the last time, I would've broke my heart in two, Tryin' to save a part of you..." As he listened to her sing, he felt his eyes well up just a little. This was one song he'd never heard her sing before.

"Don't wanna feel another touch, don't wanna start another fire," she continued to sing, "Don't wanna know another kiss, No other name fallin' off my lips, Don't wanna give my heart away to another stranger, Or let another day begin, Won't even let the sunlight in, No I'll never love again, I'll never love again..." The words she sang, solidified not just how she really felt but he now understood, the way she had always felt. He watched her continue to play and he continued to listen.

"When we first met, I never thought that I would fall," she sang as she played the piano, "I never thought that I would find myself lying in your arms, And I wanna pretend that it's not true, Baby that you're gone, Cause my world keeps turning and turning and turning, And I'm not moving on..." Tommy felt another presence behind him and he turned slightly to see Aisha.

"You know," Aisha whispered as Kimberly began to sing the chorus again, "She wrote this not long after she found out about the letter and decided to just let things be, to give you a chance at happiness."

"Really," Tommy whispered back, "how do you know?"

"It fell out of a box when I helped her move and I asked her to play it," Aisha explained, "then she told me that she wrote it for you." Tommy nodded as he turned back to watch Kimberly play.

"I don't wanna know this feeling, Unless it's you and me," Kimberly continued to sing, "I don't wanna waste a moment, ooooh...And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me, I would rather wait for you..." Tommy found himself fighting he urge to stop her just so he could hold her, kiss her, touch her; but he didn't in part because Aisha was standing there and also because he wanted to hear the end.

"Don't wanna feel another touch, Don't wanna start another fire, Don't wanna know another kiss," she sang strong but sweet, "Baby, unless they are your lips, Don't wanna give my heart away, To another stranger, Don't let another day begin, Won't let the sunlight in, Oh, I'll never love again, Never love again, Never love again, Oh, I'll never love again..." As she ended the song, she closed the lid on the keyboard and turned.

"I didn't know I had an audience," she stammered as she realized that Tommy and Aisha were watching.

"That was beautiful, Kim," Tommy said as he walked toward her.

"Thank you," she said, slightly embarrassed that he had heard the one song she wrote about him but never wanted him to hear. She didn't want him to know she'd spent the last two decades alone or that she was just as in love with him now as she had been at sixteen.

"Do another one," Aisha suggested, "Like Wild Horses. It's my favorite."

"I haven't heard that one," Tommy said.

"I can't," Kimberly said, "It's a duet and..."

"Tommy can sing," Aisha blurted out. Kimberly furrowed her brows.

"Since when," Kim scoffed.

"Tanya taught me back in high school," Tommy explained, "I doubt I would be any good."

"Let's find out," Kim said and snapped her fingers. The piano disappeared and her guitar appeared in her hands. The bench became a stool and another one appeared next to her. Tommy took a seat and Aisha clapped her hands in glee. The song arrangement appeared in front of Tommy.

"Ready," she asked.

"Let's give it a try," Tommy said. Aisha took his phone and she started recording a new video as Kimberly began to play. As if by magic, the background music began as well.

"Bad girls and the good boys, that's me and you, two hearts, different worlds," she sang, "that's me and you, oh, oh, oh, I keep trying, oh, oh, oh, if you're trying alone, oh, oh, oh, I'm trying to tell you, Let it go, I think you'd better..." Kimberly nodded at Tommy but motioned her hand lower so he knew to sing softly.

"Beware of those wild horses," they sang in time together as Aisha stood recording the video, "Some hearts, they can't be tamed, can't be tamed, Go ahead and build your fences, somehow I still escape, still escape, In the night, we are racing hearts, In the light, we are miles apart, Beware of those wild horses, you'll watch them ride away, ride away, eh..." Kimberly nodded at him to keep going as she kept playing.

"Our love you can't control, that's me and you," Tommy sang, "young love trying to be old, that's me and you..." He smiled at hr as they swept into the bridge and chorus again. Aisha was trying to control herself so she didn't ruin the video but it was hard.

"Why're you always looking for someone to save," Kimberly sang, looking at Tommy.

"Why'd you always wanna do things the hard way," Tommy sang back to her.

"You can change the person, but people don't change," she sang to him.

"Why'd you always wanna do things the hard way," he sang back.

"Beware of those wild horses, some hearts, they can't be tamed, can't be tamed," they sang together, "Go ahead and build your fences, somehow I still escape, still escape, In the night we are racing hearts, in the light, we are miles apart, beware of those wild horses, You'll watch them ride away, ride away, etc..."

"Oh my gosh," Aisha squeaked, "You two sounded amazing!" Kimberly just giggled, mind of the way she used too when they were younger.

"You were awesome, Tommy," Kimberly reassured him.

"Thanks," he said and the way he looked at her did not go unnoticed by Aisha or the video that was still being recorded.

"We should all get back to sleep," Kimberly finally said after she got lost in his eyes for a couple minutes.

"Yeah," Aisha yawned, "I'm beat. Here's your phone, Tommy."

"Thanks," he said, yawning himself, "goodnight." Aisha just waved as she wandered back down the hall.

"Couldn't sleep," Kimberly asked.

"No," Tommy answered, "I just kept tossing."

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Kimberly told him, "I wish I could fix it for you. I wish I could take away your pain." Tommy just nodded as he stood, as if he were leaving. Kimberly stood as well and the pieces she conjured disappeared.

"Hey," she said grabbing his wrist as he started to move toward the hallway and he turned his head in her direction, "I'm not going to stop fighting to bring them back despite all of this..." She trailed off.

"Why do I feel a but coming," he replied.

"Unless you tell me not too," she blurted. The words took him by surprise.

"Kim, we can't let them die," Tommy said, almost angrily, "They fucked up and I'm hurt but not enough to wish death on them." Kimberly gave him a smile and just nodded. She walked past him and down the hall. She knew he'd never tell her not to save them and she knew she'd never allow innocent, good people to die unnecessarily.

"Kim, where are you going," Tommy whispered as he caught up to her down the hall.

"I have some things to take care of," Kimberly told him, "I'll be back."

"You're leaving," Tommy asked, a little stunned, "What if Rita and Zedd see you? You said they had to believe you were dead."

"And they will," she said, waving her hand in front of her face. She glamoured herself to look like some one else. The woman that stood before him now was black haired and green eyed and dressed in light wash jeans, a black, ruffled crop top and around her hair was a wide, colorful scarf and gold hoop earrings omg her ears to give her an overall Gyspy look.

"Whoa," he said taking a step back.

"I'll be back," she promised.

"Let me come with you," he begged.

"Not this time, Handsome," she said, brushing her palm down his cheek, "Try and get some sleep." She threw the hood of the cap that he hadn't noticed was tied around her neck up and disappeared almost into thin air as she turned away from him. He was left alone in the hallway, once again.

Jenny stood on the balcony watching the waves crash on the beach in the full moon's glow. It was nights like this that she felt the most powerful. A breeze blew past her and she suddenly felt like someone were watching her. She whipped around and saw someone coming out of the shadows. The figure lifted their hood up and off their head as they walked toward her.

"Mom," Jenny shrieked as soon as she saw Kimberly's face. The glamour Kimberly put on herself dissolved once she took the hood off. Jenny raced into her mother's waiting arms and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here," Jenny asked quickly, "I thought you took that trip with your friends."

"We haven't left yet and besides, do I really need a reason to see you," Kim asked, smiling brightly at her daughter. It was no surprise that Jenny was a bit taller than Kim, given her genes. Tonight she looked especially beautiful. Her long, dark hair set in spiraling curls that cascaded down her back. Her bright, brown eyes lit up in the moonlight. She had the same tan skin tone that Tommy did.

"No," Jenny said with a laugh, "of course not."

"So how are things," Kim asked her daughter. Jenny immediately started jabbering away about the play she was in and what classes she was taking that semester. They talked about Scott, the boyfriend and how J.J. was doing since he'd been dropped off at the house. They talked until the sun started to come up.

"You should get some sleep before he wakes up," Kimberly suggested, "I'll set the coffee pot for you."

"I love you Mom," Jenny said as she hugged her mother. Kimberly held on a little tighter and a little longer than normal.

"I love you too, Jenbug," Kimberly whispered, using the nickname she'd given her daughter as a baby. She watched Jenny stretch as she walked to her room and closed the door. Kimberly set the coffee pot like she had promised and then slipped into her own bedroom.

Inside her closet, Kimberly found a box labeled "Tommy" and opened it. She held out her hand, palm up and waved her other hand over top. A wooden box appeared. It had Wiccan symbols all over it. She opened the box to make sure that what she expected to be there was in there. Then she closed it and she put it in the very bottom of the box and replaced the box back on the shelf. Before she left, she checked on J.J. who was sound asleep and she checked on Jenny, who was also sound asleep. Kimberly walked over and kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She glamoured herself once more before she left and made her way back to the Command Center, but on her way, she made one quick stop.

"Has anyone seen Kim," Tommy asked as their group gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Heads shook all around.

"Maybe she's still sleeping," Tanya suggested.

"I'm not," Kimberly said as she entered the kitchen. She came in wearing a pink, knee length handkerchief dress made of cotton and sheer, shimmering fabric. The sleeves were sheer, pink bell sleeves and she had put her hair up in the same wrap pony tail she had the day before. On her feet were tan canvas wedges with a wooden heel.

"Wow," Rocky said, "you look adorbs Kim."

"Thank you," she said as she entered.

"When did you get back," Tommy whispered as she got close to him.

"Just now," she whispered and then louder she said, "Oh, I have a surprise for you! Come on in you guys!"

"Huh," Tommy looked to the door and his jaw dropped as he watched his students and former teammates walk through the door.

"You didn't think we'd miss this, did you," Kira said as she walked over to hug Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah, you aren't going into battle without us," Conner said, giving his former teacher the bro hug.

"We gotta talk about your idea of a Command Center, Dr. O. This place is insane," Ethan said as he hugged Tommy too.

"Oh man, I am so glad to see you guys," Tommy said, "Let me introduce you to your fellow veteran Rangers."

"No need," Ethan said, "we saw the ranger history more than once."

"Well, why don't you all hang out and eat," Kimberly said and clapped her hands twice. A breakfast fit for Kong's appeared on the table.

"Whoa," the three newest veterans gasped in unison.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "We're all still getting used to that."

"Who cares, I'm starving," Rocky said, chewing on a bagel. Kimberly smiles as she leaned against the doorway at the other end of the room and watched them all. These were the moments that she wanted to hold on too. After a few minutes, she turned and left the room, walking back to her own.

Tommy looked around the room but saw no sign of Kimberly. He excused himself and went in search of her.

"Hey," he said softly, upon catching up to her just outside her bedroom door, "You okay?"

"Yeah,"'she answered, "I'm just beat."

"Maybe you shouldn't be staying out all night," Tommy joked. Kimberly gave him a smile.

"You might be right," she said softly. He could tell there was something bothering her.

"What's wrong," he asked, reaching out and taking her hand. Even after more than two decades, this was still so natural to him.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just tired." Inwardly she was screaming to be in his arms but she didn't want to say it. They had already crossed the line once.

"Come on," he said and pushed her door open. He gently guided her into her room. She sat down on the bed but he knelt and took her shoes off for her and then looked up at her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are," he asked. She looked at him, her jaw slightly ajar. He stood and she followed suit.

"Tommy," she began, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh," he hushed her and he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He pulled her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with fiery passion. She giggled against his lips as he literally swept her off her feet. He curled up in bed with her and continued to kiss her for a while but then insisted she get some sleep.

"Stay with me," she asked, "Until I fall asleep?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Beautiful," he promised. She snuggled into him and he laid next to her simply stroking her hair as she slept. Soon she rolled over and snuggled her face against his chest. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair aside. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.


	9. ChapterNine

Rita and Zedd boarded Serpentera II and took one last look at the quiet city lights out ahead of them.

"Soon, all of this will be ours," Zedd said, waving his hand across the view of the land.

"And we will have the most powerful ranger on our side when we take over," Rita cackled.

"Come Rita," Zedd said, "Let's get off this putrid planet and complete our journey."

"Yes," she hissed and followed him onto the ship. The doors closed and in minutes, Serpentera II was rising from the trees and taking to the skies toward space.

Kimberly pulled away from the crystal globe, having seen what she needed too.

"What is it," Billy asked, as he entered the power chamber.

"They've left," she said, "Rita and Zedd are on their way to Phados. We don't have much time."

"Well I've managed to create the device you described," Billy said with a grim expression, "All I need is your blood and for you to say the incantation over it. Then once we get there, all I have to do is turn it on."

"Okay," Kimberly said, "well I guess I'll meet you in the medical bay."

"Okay," he said. She promptly left the room and went to the kitchen. Kimberly began pulling jar after jar out of the cabinets. This was going to get complicated. She went over to the stove with a pot of water and put it on the burner and turned it on. She set to work brewing a potion. She was so busy she didn't even notice Tommy watching from the doorway.

"Hey Beautiful," he said, coming into the kitchen. Kimberly was so focused she didn't even hear him. She was speed walking back and forth across the room tossing this and that into a pot on the stove. The water was boiling and was Ivan Ooze purple. Tommy shook his head with a chuckle and walked over and gently touched her arm.

"Oh!" Kimberly jumped, "My gosh, Tommy! You scared me."

"You okay," he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah," she said, huffing a little from being so out of breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure," he asked, seeing something in her eyes he couldn't place but it bothered him.

"Of course," she said and gave him a smile.

"Okay," he said but didn't believe her. He turned to walk away. She felt him move for the door and turned around.

"Tommy," she said, moving across the room. He stopped and turned, ready to say something but before he could, Kimberly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp because he used to like when she did that.

"I promise," Kimberly told him, "I'm okay."

"We're gonna make it out of this," he said, matter of factly.

"One way or another," she replied with a closed smile. She turned to resume her work but Tommy grabbed her arms and pulled her into him.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"For what," she asked.

"Everything," he replied simply and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later."

As Kimberly finished the potion to open the portal to get to Phados and began to bottle it, the reality of her own mortality really began to sink in. She corked the potion bottles and set them on the counter. She stood staring at them. She could call it right now. She could give in and tell the one person that would stop her what would ultimately be the cost of their campaign. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about Tommy and their friends down the hall. She knew that they all wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to rescue her from her fate but there was no other way. She had gone through every book, every scroll, every bit of magical parchment she could find and there was no other way to take out a power as great as theirs except with someone more powerful. She had consulted Dulcea, who also searched for other ways to take out Rita and Zedd but with the Sword of Light and Rita's dumpster destroyed years ago; this left her no other options. Her heart ached with the things she had to do, the measures she had to take. She had made them all promise not to say a word to Tommy and when they had, she had bound them to their word. Even if they attempted to tell him, they wouldn't be able too. She could tell him, she could stop it all in its tracks. She wouldn't do it though.

As she swatted the tears away, she picked up the corked potion bottles and made her way to the medical bay so that she could enchanted the device Billy had built and then they could work out the battle plan.

"Okay, so we will go through the portal and we should come out here," Kimberly pointed to the ancient ninjetti ruins where Dulcea had taken them so many years ago.

"Rita and Zedd are going to attempt to draw the power of the planet from the core. They will need to be some place high," Tommy went on, as Kimberly filled him in prior to their meeting with the group, "So they will be near water and up high. They are going to be heavily guarded though. It's going to be a literal up hill battle. Kim will be waiting on the adjacent cliff, here." He pointed to a cliff at the edge of the beach. Tommy explained that Rita and Zedd would be just below her on the cliff just slightly lower down. Kimberly would be camouflaged by cloud cover in the higher point. They would get their varied powers back once they got to Phados, with Tommy utilizing his Master Morpher. Once they got close enough, he would take on the white tiger and raise Saba in the air to signal Kimberly. Then she would begin the spell to bring Jason and Katherine back.

"Be prepared for tengas and putties," Kimberly said, "They don't expect us but they will take some measures to ensure they aren't disturbed. Dulcea will meet us once there and she will help as much as she can. I have one potion to get us there and one to get us back. Billy will have the one to return home as he can't participate in battle. Is everybody clear on what we are heading into?"

"We got this," Justin said, nodding.

"Absolutely," Rocky responded while everyone else just nodded.

"Alright," Tommy said, looking at each of them and nodding, "Let's do this."

Kimberly lead them back to the power chamber after they had all had a meal and she formed her sacred circle with all thirteen of them in the circle. She looked at each of them, memorizing their faces.

"Here we go," she said, "Per sidera quaeris nobis est iter, per fores aperire et locus cruor, quam invenimus in locum quaerere, et pedes nostros in terram suam cum pace apicem." Once the spell was spoken, Kimberly threw the potion to the ground and when the bottle shattered, a purple swirling portal opened.

"Jump through," Kimberly yelled over the wind from portal. She went first and the rest of them followed.

Each came through the other side as if they had walked through a door. They stood in a place familiar to some but foreign to others.

"Did we make it," Kira asked, looking around. Tommy's jaw was set as he looked around at the old ruins.

"We made it," he said grimly. They heard someone coming and all of them immediately took fighting stances.

"It's good to see all of you still have fast reflexes," Dulcea said as she came around a corner. She didn't look a day older.

"Dulcea," Aisha cried and ran over to hug the alien witch that she met ages ago.

"Aisha," Dulcea greeted, giving Aisha a hug, "It's so good to see you again. It's so good to see all of you again. And some new faces as well."

Introductions were made and as Tommy had said, they all received their power coins and morphers from Dulcea. It took a lot of work, but she was able to call them forth from the morphing grid. Tommy had the master morpher, Rocky had the red Mighty Morphin morpher and Zack had the black, Adam had his green Zeo morpher and Tanya had the yellow, Justin had his blue Turbo morpher, Billy has his blue Mighty Morphin morpher just in case and Aisha had her yellow Mighty Morphin morpher. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent has their Dino Thunder morphers as well.

"Serpenterra landed and they've already begun," Dulcea told them, "They expect that they won't be interrupted."

"Well guys," Tommy said, "I guess it's time to get to work." The others nodded at him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME," Tommy called. They all morphed with the exception of Kimberly. As the Rangers began making their way down from the temple toward the mountains over looking the beach, they each hugged Kim and Dulcea. Dulcea would get Kimberly to where she needed to be. Tommy was the last to reach the two women. He took off his helmet when he stood before Kimberly. She looked radiant in her light pink sweater and black slacks. Her hair was down and fell over her shoulders.

"You gonna be okay," he asked her, caressing her cheek. She nuzzled her cheek into his palm and held his hand there for a moment. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his skin on her skin. She opened them and met his.

"It'll be fine," she promised. He nodded and as he started to step back, she reached out and grabbed the gold plate vest of his green suit and pulled him into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips met his and she kissed him fiercely. His gloved hands found their way into her hair and he held her body as close to his as he could.

"When this is over," he began to say against her lips.

"Sshhh," She hushed him and kissed him again, delving sweetly into his mouth and greeting his tongue with her own. When she finally broke their kiss, she held on to him for just a moment longer before she finally watch him make his way to the others. He slipped his helmet back on and she let tears fall as she watched her friends, her family really; march into battle.

"Are you ready," Dulcea asked, looking at Kim with worried eyes.

"As I'll ever be," Kimberly replied with an edge of nervousness in her voice.

"This way," Dulcea pointed the way to where Kimberly would watch and wait. Kimberly followed in Dulcea's footsteps, the path to her ultimate doom.


	10. Chapter10

Kimberly waited as the Rangers waged war against the putty and tenga army Rita and Zedd had raised. They stood up on a mountain top waiting for the right moment. As the Rangers she knew best fought their way to the front and got closer to Rita and Zedd, she watched from her perch on the higher, adjacent cliff for Tommy's signal. He would raise Saba, his sword and point it at them. She watched and she waited with baited breath. The battle was immense and she crouched there for hours, it felt like.

Finally the signal came and she took a running leap, guided downward by her magic as she chanted words in a dead language. Rita and Zedd faced Tommy and the other rangers as Kimberly landed, in a crouch behind them. They turned and looked at her in horror as her fingertips sank into their chests and the electric storm erupted between the three bodies. She never broke the spell and the Rangers watched in anguish as the pain crossed her face and her nose began to bleed from the pressure of the power that it took to perform such a high level of magic. Finally, Katherine and Jason were sent flying backward as Kimberly let out a painful cry and fell to her knees.

Tommy caught Katherine and he demorphed as she landed in his arms.

"You okay," he asked, "Are you, you?"

"Yes," Kat said, catching her breath, "I'm okay. I'm me. I can't believe she did it." Tommy turned to Jason who sat close to Katherine.

"I'm good bro," he said, "it's good to be back." Tommy's eyes shot to Kimberly who was still on her knees, her arms outstretched at her sides and her head twitching back and forth as she fought internally with the two other entities within her for control. She rolled her neck back and let out an inhuman growl and then it snapped back as she whispered to herself, her lips moving unnaturally fast. She worked her magic fast and suppressed them but it wouldn't last long. She rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her face. She walked to Katherine.

"I need to give you something," she said, reaching to touch Kat's eyes but Katherine pulled back.

"No Kim," Katherine said, "We will find another way. Jenny needs you." Kimberly smiled softly at her blue eyed friend as tears filled her eyes.

"No, now she needs you," Kimberly said and touched Kat's eyes. Kimberly knew that Tommy planned on ending their marriage after learning of the affair between Katherine and Jason, but she knew that Kat would still keep her promise and try her best to be there for Jenny. Katherine saw flashes. Memories. And when Kimberly let go she staggered backward and fell into Tanya. Their friends had all demorphed, knowing what was coming.

"Kim, what's going on," Tommy asked, touching her arm as she struggled to keep Rita and Zedd surpressed long enough to say goodbye. She looked behind her to see that Billy had opened the portal to banish them all to purgatory, it's electric field shooting lightening in all directions. It was out of Tommy's view, everyone's view, just below the edge of the cliff but they could see the lightening bolts that shot in all directions from it. She looked at him, tears filled her eyes as she touched his face.

"No," he whispered, horror and anguish crossed his face as the realization that she was about to say goodbye hit him like a freight train, "No Kim, no. You...you can't..."

"It's the only way to keep you safe," she whispered, in the most loving way, "Tommy, I have too."

"NO! There has to be another way. We can find another way," he pleaded, as his own tears fell. She held his face in her hands and touched his forehead to hers.

"Ssshh," she whispered, her lips trembling as tears fell, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Stay with me," he begged, tears falling like rivers. Her own did the same. She ran her fingers through his short, dark hair and held her forehead to his. Her hands brushed a short lock from his forehead and then slid down to his cheeks where she brushed falling tears away and she looked at him with immense, unmeasurable love.

"I will always be with you," she began.

"NO," his voice trembled his objection.

"Listen to me, I love you," she said, as her tears fell faster but she never let go of him and she held his eyes with her own, "I love you. I have always loved you. You've been my strength and half of my heart all my life. I need you to be strong now, for me. I'll live right here." She placed her hand over his heart. He sobbed as she stopped talking to fight with the spirits inside, trying hard to take over. She fought them into submission again.

"Don't leave me," Tommy begged, covering her hand with his own on his chest, "I still need you." Kimberly smiled gently and nodded to their friends, "And they need you. I love you Tommy. You've always been my gravity. My reason to keep fighting. I will always be with you."

"Please Kim," he begged, the words catching in his throat as they came, "Please, don't. Let's find another way. Please. Please, I'm begging. I need you. Please, you can't leave me..." She replaced her hands on his cheeks and held him against her forehead, closing her eyes as tears escaped.

"I love you," she whispered and then she kissed him, passionately. It was the kind of kiss that made you weak. Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to express all she had ever felt for him in that kiss.

He held her face in his hands for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her petite frame, pressing her against him and she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck while the other held his cheek. He memorized the way her body felt in his arms. The way her lips molded perfectly against his. He committed to memory how her long hair felt when he ran his fingers through it and how she tasted like strawberries. He didn't know it but she was doing the same and more. In that kiss, he saw flashes of Kimberly pregnant, heard her scream as she gave birth, heard their daughter's cry, saw her first words, her first steps, her first day of school, soccer games, ballet, music lessons, high school dances, boyfriends, prom, her graduation, her performing with Kim at a club the summer before college, her hugging her mother in her dorm, their beautiful daughters face as she spun around to greet her mother at her last visit and every memory in between. She was giving him the last part of her she could, her memories. Kimberly pulled away from him and stepped back as he looked at her in shock.

"We have a daughter," he muttered, his jaw hanging open as he looked at her. She had already taken just a few steps backward and he felt her fingers slip from his hand as she did so. She gave him one more brave smile and then she turned and started running. Tommy felt like time had slowed down as she grew further away from him and he started to run after her but only made it a few steps before he was being held back. Every one of her footfalls sounded like a drum in his ears.

"Kim! Nooooo," Tommy screamed as Jason, Adam, Zack and Rocky fought to hold him back, their own emotions running rivers down their faces. Tommy didn't hear his screams, he barely felt the strong arms of his friends around him. He fought against them still, as she grew further out of his reach. Every pound of her feet against the dirt breaking his heart even more. She reached the edge and kept going, leaping forward, arms outstretched like a bird in flight and she disappeared over the edge and into the crackling electric field that floated just beneath the cliffs edge. The pain that coursed through her body felt like she were being ripped apart and then, it was gone and so was she. So were their worst enemies. The portal closed on its own.

Tommy fought free of his friends grasp and ran down the mountain, tripping over loose rocks and falling more than once but recovering and continuing the race to get to her. She was there, lying just at the waters edge on the beach, her long dark hair swaying in the surf, her left arm outstretched into the ocean and her right bent at the elbow where her hand rested on her stomach. Her eyes open and looking out at the ocean while her lips formed the slightest of smiles. Her right leg outstretched, while her left lay crooked at the knee. The water pulled away again. She was the picture of peace. Tommy reached her side, sliding in the wet sand and catching himself quickly, he dropped to his knees. He cried openly beside her. He reached down and gently picked her lifeless body up and pulled her into his lap. He closed her eyes with his fingertips and held her head in his hand, touching her forehead to his lips. He kissed her there, shaking with sobs as he did so. He cried, holding her in his arms. Holding her the back of her head in his palm and pressing his forehead to her temple, he begged her to wake up. To come back to him. He tilted her head up and nuzzled his cheek against her forehead as he openly weeper. The screams that left his body as he held her ripped through the group that followed him down. The agony that curled out of him was enough to break them. Her left hand fell from her side where it landed when he picked her up and into the water as it came rushing back up around them. It was ice cold but he didn't feel it. He cried, shaking his head against hers, begging her to come back.

The rest of his team stood back and cried silently with him. Some shaking their heads as they held onto each other. They watched as their fearless leader broke on in front of them. He was a shattered man on that beach. Katherine stood at the fore front of the group, clinging to Jason and openly weeping for the loss of her friend, for what Kimberly sacrificed to save her, for the loss Tommy felt. They stood against each other, holding one another and watching as their fearless leader shook with the pain of his loss. They had been a family and in this moment, it felt more than a little broken and the pain consumed them all. Their loss couldn't be measured in any capacity. The very heart of their team was gone.

As Tommy cried, he felt sunlight on his shoulders and looked up. The overcast clouds had parted and the sun shined directly onto Kimberly, making her look radiant. Highlighting the soaked thin, light pink, long sleeved sweater she wore and black slacks and making the wet toes of her black boots look polished. He didn't let go though. But the clouds continued to part and he watched a pink glow soar toward them. He heard the cry of the crane as it flew to her and then flew around her body a few times before returning to the sky. Tommy and his fellow rangers watched as the crane reached the clouds and disappeared. As the sun began to retract with the clouds closing around it, he saw her beautiful face. She smiled and then she was gone.

Tommy stood, picking up the lifeless body of his love with him. He carried her toward the group and they parted to give him the lead and they made their way back to the mountain top where they met Dulcea. Tears fell from her eyes upon seeing the lifeless form of her friend in the arms of her only love. She touched the top of Kimberly's head and kissed her forehead. Tommy nodded and Dulcea began the spell to send them all home.


	11. Finale

They returned home with Kimberly's body. Tommy made the drive to Berkeley alone. Rocky and Aisha has gone there as soon as they returned from Phados to pick up J.J. from Tommy's parents because that's where Kimberly had told her to take him after they left on their trip. Aisha returned the boy to his mother and soon to be ex wife of Dr. Oliver. The affair Katherine and Jason hid from him was the least of his concerns now. Not that he could blame her all that much since he was only half in the marriage anyway and none of it was fair to J.J. or Jason's girls. Though his betrayal wasn't something Tommy was likely to get over anytime soon. Now he had to focus on finding Jenny, the daughter he never knew. It broke him inside that his first time getting to meet the product of his and Kimberly's love was to tell her that her mother was gone.

As he parked his Jeep and cut the engine, Tommy sniffled back tears threatening him once again. The image of Kimberly pulling away from him, her eyes shimmering with sad tears and her smile staying brave for him had haunted him. The weight of his news had him dragging his feet across campus. He made his way toward the dorms, asking students for directions as he needed. He reached Freeborn Hall and made it to the third floor. Before he knew it, he was standing at his daughter's door. He raised his hand and knocked.

"One sec," a female voice called from inside the room. There was shuffling on the other side of the door and then the door opened. Tommy stood staring at a short red head with freckles across her face and her hair in a messy bun.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Tommy stumbled over his words, "I'm Dr. Oliver and I'm looking for Jenny. Is she here by any chance?"

"Oh," the girl said, "Jenny Hart"

"Yeah," Tommy confirmed.

"Her dorm is across the hall," the red head pointed to the door behind him.

"Thanks," Tommy said and he turned his attention to the door behind him. He stepped across the hallway and knocked on the other door. After a beat the knob turned and the door opened.

Standing before him was petite young woman with long hair, about to her waist and as dark as his with pink and purple highlights in it and she was looking up at him with her mother's eyes and her mother's smile all while still holding so much of his resemblance in her features as well.

"Jenny," he asked.

"Yeah," she responded, looking very confused, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," he began, "I'm a friend of your mother's..." He watched the color drain from the young woman's face as he introduced himself and the tears that instantly formed in her eyes.

"No," Jenny sobbed, taking a step back.

"Jenny," her roommate, a brunette with some chunky blonde streaks in her hair, ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jenny answered after a minute, "Can I have the room? I need to talk to my moms friend."

"Sure," her roommate answered and she glared at Tommy as she left and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe you should sit," Tommy suggested, gesturing to her bed.

"Where is she," Jenny asked, choking back a sob as her eyes met his.

"Jenny, do you know who I am," Tommy asked.

"All I know is that she told me that if anything ever happened to her, a 'friend' would be the one to tell me," his daughter answered, fighting off tears. She sat on her bed and covered her face in her hands.

"Who are you," she asked after a beat. Tommy sighed and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened the trifold, black leather and pulled a photograph from it. It was a picture of him in a white T-shirt and jeans and Kimberly was in a sundress. They were standing under a tree and he had his arm around her. They weren't looking at the camera but at each other. They were smiling. He handed it to Jenny.

"I'm not just a friend," he told her as she studied the picture, "My name is Tommy Oliver." Jenny looked up at him, her mouth agape.

"You're my father," she said as her face contorted and tears fell from her eyes, "and you'd only be here if...if..." She let out a pained cry as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm so sorry," Tommy tried to console her, "You have no idea. I..."

"What happened," Jenny wailed and she looked at him, grabbing onto Tommy's brown leather jacket, "What happened to my mom?" Tommy opened his mouth to speak but something inside him made him take her hands and he closed his eyes. He placed her thumbs over his eyelids as Kimberly had done to him and he willed Jenny to see.

Jenny held her hands in place as she recognized what Tommy's intentions were and she closed her eyes and she watched his memories of her mother. They ended with her flinging herself off a cliff to save them all and she watched him scramble to her side and pick her up and carry her home. When she let go, she let out a gasp like she were just coming up for air and looked at him. Memory sharing wasn't something she did very often and it sometimes was a shock to her. She wasn't as powerful as her mother had been but that would come over time. At least that had been what Kim had told her.

"You loved her," Jenny said as she looked at Tommy, "you really loved her." Her lower lip trembled and she burst into tears again, holding her face in her hands. Tommy wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him while the sobs wracked her body. He kissed the top of her head and held her while she cried.

"I didn't just love her, Jenny," he said, "I would have traded my life for hers. She was my everything and I should have made sure she knew that and I know the only reason she didn't tell me about you was to keep you safe. That's how much she loved you."

"She talked about you," Jenny told him, "She said that there would never be someone for her but you. I know she loved you."

"I know you don't know me," Tommy said, "but I love you. And I will be here for you. For whatever you need."

"Can you bring my Mom back," Jenny asked as she began to cry again. Tommy brought her into his arms again.

"Oh baby girl I wish," he did his best to comfort her, "You have no idea how much I wish I could do that for you." Tommy stayed with Jenny and let her cry until she couldn't anymore and then they talked about what they should do. She made some calls to take a leave of absence from school and he helped her pack somethings and they were on their way.

The team held a funeral and Tommy and Jenny picked a place on his property to have Kimberly's remains buried. Katherine and Jenny picked her headstone that had carved cranes in the corners. After the funeral and after Tommy and Kat finalized their divorce, Tommy found himself alone in his big house for a while but by Christmas break, Jenny had asked him if she could move out of the house she had shared with her mother and move in with him. She couldn't take being alone in the house anymore. Frankly, neither could he since he only saw J.J. occasionally having learned that J.J. was the product of Kat's affair with Jason and not their marriage. Still, Tommy loved that kid like his own anyway and Katherine gave him shared custody which meant he got J.J. every other weekend and every Wednesday.

He and Jenny spent a lot of time getting to know each other over the course of the first year she lived there. She had decided to take her spring classes online to have more time to get to know him. She taught him how to cook better and he began teaching her martial arts which she didn't think she'd love as much as she did. They went through her Mom's house and packed up what they had decided to keep and Tommy went through somethings with her while others she preferred to go through on her own and he understood that.

"What's this," Tommy asked as he noticed one last box sitting in the corner of what was now Jenny's room.

"I don't know," she said, "It had your name on it so maybe it's just stuff of yours that Mom kept?"

"Do you mind," he asked, gesturing to the box for permission to take it.

"Not at all," Jenny said and returned to her flashcards.

"Let me know what you want for dinner, kiddo," he said as he picked up the box and started out of her room.

"Sure thing," she said as she flipped a card over. Tommy just chuckled as he carried the box up the stairs to his room. He set it on the bed and sat down next to it. He opened it up and the first thing he saw was a tattered old bear in green overalls that he'd given Kimberly on their first date. Kim had called it Tommy Bear. Tommy smiled as he picked it up and tapped the pad of his index finger on the faded black nose of the bear. He set it aside and pulled out the old green and white plaid sweatshirt Kim had stolen from him all those years ago. The memory of her wearing it just before a floor routine in Angel Grove crossed his mind. There were framed pictures of the two of them. All of his letters to her when she moved to Florida. Ticket stubs from a few movie dates they'd gone on. So many memories in this box. Some of them bringing a tear to his eyes. Toward the bottom he found an envelope with his name and his parents address on it. It was sealed and had been stamped but never mailed. The envelope was yellowing with age. She'd never mailed it. He turned it over and tore it open. He took out the old paper and unfolded it and read:

Dear Tommy,

Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach has me as ready as I'll ever be for the games and I wish I could be more excited about them but I'm not. Tommy, I won't be competing like I had hoped. I guess the universe had other plans for me...for us, maybe? Oh God, this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write and I'm terrified. After all the things we have faced, nothing has ever scared me this much.

Tommy, I won't be competing in the Pan Global games like I planned because I'm pregnant. I'm sure you're just as shocked as I was and I only just found out. If you want to walk away, I understand and I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me because of this. Don't throw away your life because of me, Tommy. I love you too much to let you walk away from your dreams because of me. I'm terrified and excited all at the same time. I get to be a mom. Way before I wanted to be but I get to be and the best part is that I get to be the mother of your baby. Of our baby. If you still want there to be an us? I'm so scared, Tommy. Please don't hate me. I love you. Always.

Kimberly

Tears felt tears run down his cheeks as he finished reading a letter he never got. She had always planned on telling him. He noticed something else in the envelope and he pulled it out. She had enclosed a sonogram of their baby in her letter. Tommy touched the picture of this tiny being inside her womb and couldn't hold back the tears. He sat on his bed and cried over his loss anew. When the tears subsided, he stood to start putting everything back in the box. That's when he noticed a wooden rectangular box with a curved top at the very bottom of the box he'd just gone through. The box had carvings all over it. Wiccan symbols that Tommy only recognized a few of. He lifted the lid and found a heavy orb. It was a cloudy white color and polished smooth. A slip of paper was sticking out from underneath it. Tommy lifted the orb into his hand, it was heavier than he had thought and looked at the folded piece of paper underneath it. It was plain white and stiff. Tommy unfolded it and found himself staring at Latin. He couldn't place the odd feeling he had but something had him reading the words out loud.

"Volvo ut tergum in vicis," he said out loud and the orb began to glow, "ut melius recta se Haeduorum iniurias animabus nostris, et salvum facere, memorias a munera servo, ut auxilium me invenire responsa quaerere." As he finished reading the Latin on the white paper, the orb began to glow so brightly Tommy had to shield his eyes from the light. The words he read on the folded up paper translated to: "Back in time I wish to go, to right the wrongs and save our souls, memories from the present I wish to keep, to help me find the answers I seek."

Tommy opened his eyes and found himself lying flat and looking up at a much younger Adam who was leaning over the bench press bar and staring at him.

"You ready for another set," he asked. Tommy quickly sat up and looked around. He was in the Youth Center and his hair was long, just passed his shoulders. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and jeans. He turned and looked at Adam and nodded and laid back down. As Tommy began the set, Ernie came over with a letter and told him it was Kimberly. Tommy handed it to Adam to read to him as he finished the set but halfway through he sat up and finished reading her break up out loud.

"That can't be right," Katherine said as Tommy read. As he finished the letter, Tommy felt a wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back to him. He saw everything, felt everything including Kimberly's final moments. The last thing he remembered was reading those Latin words and then opening his eyes to being back in 1996.

"Tommy," Katherine touched his shoulder and Tommy flinched, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, getting up, "Yeah, I just need some air." He took the letter and left the juice bar. As soon as he was clear of anybody seeing him, he clicked to buttons on his communicator and teleported to the command center.

"What is it Tommy," Zordon's voice boomed.

"I need to get to Kimberly," he said, "I got a letter from her today saying she found someone else but I know it's not from her. Rita forced Katherine to right this while Kat was under spell. If we don't put an end to Rita and Zedd now, Zordon, Kimberly is going to die."

"I sense that you are the Tommy of our time but you have the memories of your future self," Zordon said and Tommy nodded, still stunned by Zordon's ability to know everything. Zordon was silent for a moment considering the options and the Tommy saw a flash of light and then floating before him was the Sword of Light. A sword made up of Zordon's own energy.

"I will teleport you to the moon. Once there, make your way to where Rita and Zedd are being held but be cautious as you know King Mondo has the place heavily guarded. Use the sword to purify Rita and Zedd," Zordon began to explain.

"That's just it," Tommy said, "When Andros kills you in the future to purify the universe, Rita and Zedd are only purified outwardly. They've done something to protect their every souls from being cleansed."

"Take Rita's dumpster as well. When you get near their cell, trap both of them in the Dumpster and seal it with the Sword. They will be trapped with the purifying energy for eternity. Hopefully it will eventually break them," Zordon instructed, "Bring if back here and we will lock it away." Tommy nodded and waited to be teleported.

"Zeo Ranger Five," Tommy called, "Red." He went through the motions and was swept off to the moon in a flash of light.

Landing on the moon was not something he had planned on but Tommy crept along the outside edge of King Mondo's palace working around to an entrance. He kept to the shadows as he found his way to the prison chambers where Mondo kept Rita and Zedd locked up. Thankfully, everyone was sleeping so this might be relatively easy for him. He crept along in the dark, wishing he still possessed the invisibility powers that would come with his Dino Thunder team. He finally reached the cell where Mondo kept Rita and Zedd and as Tommy crept closer, he cringed at hearing Zedds snoring. He slowly lifted the heavy lid of the dumpster and aimed the empty container at Rita and Zedd. A rush of wind blew and with a loud slam, the two were sucked into the dumpster and Tommy covered it with the lid. Rita and Zedd were screaming from the inside.

Tommy's head whipped around as he heard cogs coming toward him. He cursed under his breath and began jogging as quickly and as silently as possible toward the exit. He slipped into the shadows as King Mondo rounded the other end of the hall and hid until the coast was clear. He heard Mondo roar in anger as he discovered that Rita and Zedd were missing. Tommy reached a safe distance and set the dumpster down. He pulled out the sword of light and dragged the tip of it around the edge of the lid to the dumpster, sealing Rita, Zedd and powerful purification light inside. He picked up the dumpster and hit his communicator.

"I'm ready Zordon," Tommy said and a second later he was standing in the command center again.

"Well done Tommy," Zordon commended him, "Place the dumpster in the vault and the sword of light with it. I will lock it away for good." Tommy did as he was asked and then demorphed.

"Zordon," Tommy begged, "I have to get to Kim." Zordon simply nodded, knowing already what was to come. Tommy felt the familiar energy around him and before he knew it, he was standing in an empty ally in the dark. He jogged to the end of the ally and turned the corner. There he stood, in front of Gunther Schmidt's gym. Tommy rushed toward the doors and pulled.

"Shit," he cursed to himself and turned around trying to figure out where to go.

"Can I help you," a young girl in an American flag wind breaker asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "I'm looking for Kimberly Hart. She's a gymnast here."

"Oh, yeah," the girls chirpy voice made Tommy wince a little, "she's in the dorms. On the eighth floor." The girl pointed to the tall building across the street and Tommy thanked her before he took off running.

He threw open the doors and past the desk where someone should have been sitting but it was empty. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator. He flew up the stairs and didn't stop until he hit the eighth floor. As he burst through the eighth floor door, he tried to remember which dorm number was Kim's. He searched the hall until he saw the door that had Kim's name and CiCi on it with their pictures. CiCi was the girl Tommy had spoken to outside, so Kim was in there alone. He got closer to the door and he could hear her crying. It broke his heart but he reached up and knocked hard.

"I'm coming," Kimberly said, wondering what CiCi could have forgotten now. She reached for the lock in the door and swiped at the tears running down her face. She turned the lock and opened the door.

"Tommy," she gasped, surprise covering her tear streaked features, "What are you..." He didn't let her get the sentence out before he grabbed her hand, pulled her into him and kissed her like he wouldn't ever get to kiss her again. He brushed hair from her face and tears from her eyes as he gently pushed his way inside her mouth and explored her with his tongue. She moaned against him and pulled him into her room. He closed the door behind him and turned the lock.

"What are you going here," Kimberly asked him when he finally let her go.

"It doesn't matter, Kim," he said, breathlessly, "What matters is you. You and me and this..." He placed his hand in her belly just between her hips. Her jaw dropped and she sucked in a shocked breath. He kissed her again.

"How do you know," she asked.

"Truthfully," he responded, "its a really long story and it'll probably just give you a head ache but we are in this together. You are all I want. You are all I will ever want. I love you so much, Kim."

"Tommy," she whispered, fresh tears filling her eyes, "I can't ask you to give up everything for me. It's not fair." He brushed her hair from her face and held her beautiful face in his hands.

"Don't you understand, Beautiful," he said, holding her gaze, "You are my everything."

THE END


End file.
